Akuma jānī konkuesuto ribenji
by Akiba's
Summary: Akuma jānī konkuesuto ribenji it's a story about Akuma shi Shinigami a boy who lived a depressed life now only for his sister to came back into his life his family has a dark Secret power that lives deep inside of him would he control it or get consumed by the darkness
1. prologue

" How could you..."

" I had no choice."

" I'll never forgive you"

" I'm sorry but i don't care.."

" I thought you where my brother "

" It's because you lost her huh "

" Don't you dare say her name!!"

"It's not you're fault"

"shut up I don't want to hear that from you out of all people"

"She hated killing you over and over"

"Shut up Shut Up SHUT UP!!!!"

"she loved you i don't think she would like it if she saw you like this right now..."

"she gone that's all we need to kill each other my deer blood brother "

"i don't want to fight i want to talk"

"Then you shall die like the rest of them "

"...sorry guess i can't keep my promise to you"

"Let's ended this my blood brother "

" You choose this point you took power and used as a dog I'll shall cut you down from where you stand "

The two took out there's swords looked at each other as they used to plays as kids brother's best friends now enemies they took their stance and got ready to spill bloodshedas as they clashed with their swords Spike's ricocheted as the metal

Met at first contact they both had cuts around them

" Brother please i don't wish to fight no more let's go back to being friends like we use to i don't want darkness or pain i want happiness"

" How can i go back like i use to be I'm evil I'm Akuma nothing more or less "

" No this can not be true please don't tell me you sold "

" My soul i did I NEED POWER TO PROTECT EVERYBODY!!! "

The boy couldn't believe what he hearing from his friend

"I..I..."

" I what do you not wish to fight you're brother now "

" I...no..I'm sorry for not saving you and..I'll shall kill you now "

" Let's ended this endless cycle of bloodshed and death "

"Yes let's "

they both fought on and on and on one of them lost a arm so did the other one

"God dammit why...do.i feel pain!!!!!!"

" Because you're sitll human not a Akuma please stop this madness my brother "

" No i can't i didn't came this far to lose not be the likes of yo-"

The brother slab his evil brother with tears running down his cheeks

" I'm sorry brother "

" ...I

" Don't say anything I'll join you soon "

The brother pulled his sword out of his evil brother he fell to the ground and slowly bleed

" I see this is death so cold so dark..."

He said as his last words

"...I'm sorry everyone i couldn't protect you...i need to end this world and rest it a new.."

"Do you sure to kill yourself to rest this world?"

" Yes or no?"

" Yes"

"Are you sure you want make this choice?"

" Yes"

"Are you really sure sure you want this? "

" Yes"

"Okay take you're sword and commence Seppuku.."

The boy takes his sword out and look around him one more time before his death

"I wish for someone else to take this power to save the world from the evil..."

That was the boy last words as he slab himself

As he fell on his back he slowly saw all of his beautiful memories Flash before his eyes

"...i..."

He said from his last breath

"I...want someone to save this world from...evil..anyone please..."

He can feel his eye's closing

"...please..."

"Save...the...world..."

"...mia.."

"I'm sorry..."

The boy lay there with his brother as they both died..


	2. chapter 1 Awakening

[ It's been a month since i came to this school i never thought it would be this depression i really do wish my sister was here but she so busy with over things getting kicked out the house for not lessening to my mom or dad i couldn't really do anything but just stay there and which it happen in front of me i would just sitll in my room play my games go out with my friends to party's getting chase by the police hitting on girls pretty much what a teen would do in his free time but hey I'm not the main character of this story I'm the writer

Ever since i moved to Japan a lot things happen in the US but it's not really important though ]

" i really do want to eat something"

"Hey.. you're Akuma right?"

"Yeah is something up?"

"Yeah i want to know if you would like to go out with me sometime"

[A girl ask me out? On a date hmmm.. to good to be true i guess I'll go along with it]

"Yeah sure"

"Cool let's meet on Friday after school"

Sounds good to me"

"Akuma said with a smile"

"The girl walks way"

[Why would a girl ask me out on a date ]

"Looks like you're getting some attention around the girls huh Akuma"

"What can i say I'm just to sexy"

"Dude you sound like a asshole just know"

"Hey!"

"Ha ha sorry but i had to say it "

"Yeah."

"So are you going to that party on Saturday"

"I'll see"

"Don't fake"

"I'm not"

"You say that but you do"

" I'll tell you if anything comes up"

"Okay men"

As time passed by

[I would why I'm always so depressed is it because my mom and dad die and I'm all alone or is there more to it? I'll never find out ]

"Please help me he trying to hurt me!?"

Akuma keeps walking mind his business as he hears the women cry for help

"Sorry..."

That's all he said to himself as he walked home

He opens the door to his house and walks

" I'm home!"

He said in a big empty house no one but himself

" Right no one's home.."

He walked up to his room and cried in his room

for a few moments after that he want downstairs made himself some food and sit down in his couch turn on the TV

Akuma gets a text from his phone

hey bro it's me you're favorite little sister

oh hey sis what's up?

nothing much just bored as always

oh lol

hey bro can i live with you?

uh... idk

why not?

bro do you have a girlfriend living with you that's why?

WHAT NO!!!

okay chill out i was only playing around lol

...fine you can move in

yay!!!

yay

thanks bro!! I'll be there by Saturday

okay I'll be here to help you move in

[ last I can use that as an excuse not to go to the [party

night

night bro

[IN A DREAM]

"Where I'm...?"

"Oh yeah...this a dream...where i always die"

"But why do i keep have this same dream again..?"

"Oh yeah that's right my lower half is gone and I'm bleeding out there's someone next to me i don't know them or remember them...?"

"Help"

"Help me"

"Help me help me help me"

"Help me help me help me help me help me!!!!!!!"

"Why dose no one love me"

"What did i do in life to be treated like this i guess there where right before i kil- no before they died"

"Mom"

"Dad"

"Why did you hate me so much"

" i loved you so much i only wanted happiness "

" Please...save the world"

"Mia...I'm sorry..."

"Mia?"

"What was that?"

"Werid.."

"I would if people can control your own dreams like I do"

"...brother stop this madness"

"There it's is again?"

"So cold so dark..."

"The hell?"

"Help us!!!"

Hands start covering over Akuma body

[End of dream]

"What the hell was that? Men. why do i keep having weird dream like that, and who's mia?"

Akuma said getting up form his bed rubbing the back of his neck

hey bro come out

what?

just do it

okay?

Akuma stretched a little bit and made his way downstairs to open the door hug by his sister

"Oh hey sis it's be a while huh, You're sitll small like always"

"...bro come on get ready let's on out for a little bit it's nice out i mean it is summer of course it is I'm right" may said with a smile as a little blushes is visible

"I don't know if i can, i have school today and more things to do and..."

May look at his brother and gave him puppy eyes

"...dammit fine I'll go get ready " he said going back to his room putting on his red shirt with a bule and white hat that say "i love NY" gets a pair of blue jeans and put some white sneakers on he made his way downstairs back to his sister

"Let's go may" Akuma asked may as she takes a stepped outside after walking around for a bit Akuma and may sit down at a Cafe

"So may how's school been i never really heard much about your school that much" Akuma stated.

May was silent for a little bit

"it's a normal school just like yours nothing that much important why do you ask?" May said raising an eyebrow

" I don't know maybe I'm going to transfer schools I don't like my school that much it gets annoying and plus I don't get along with a lot of people there so it's better to change School" Akuma added.

May looked at his brother he dose look different from by for what happened to him may thought to herself.

"...okay but...you better ready come I'll show you something let's go back to the house"

Akuma and may got up and left after few hours they where back in the house

"Okay I'm going to open a portal a different dimension Call Daria's zone 5 that's where my school is ready bro "

Akuma couldn't believe what his sister was just telling him he had no choice but to listen if he want a new life

"Yeah."

May took a small book and read it

"Tor zireael Tor lare fo su du Lu duh"

She said a different language as they were transported to a different Zone

" this can't be real I never quite knew how beautiful the world can be" Akuma stated as he looked around him may took Akuma and hold with hers she had a small blush

"...Akuma i-"

"May is that you?"

May pushed her brother to the ground and quickly turn around

"Mia oh my god it's been a while since we talked."

"Yeah it really has, oh? Who's that behind you?"

"Oh that's my brother i be talking all the time "

Akuma starts getting up from the ground looked at mia wait it's not the girl from his dream what the hell is going on he thought to himself.

"nice to meet you uh mia was it?" He said rubbing his neck

"Oh yes nice to meet you may brother i heard a lot about you"

"Oh really i hope those good things"

They talk for a few hours while walking the Academy may scold her bring her brother her without permission but they let him off the hook he managed to become a magic user my being examined by a sorcerer by the school policy to discover the students potential and Power after he managed to become a second-in-command of may and mia team a after few months passed by he started getting used to this life he never knew what really happened to that girl that ask him out and he felt really bad leaving his friend like that but nevertheless he never regretted it he made new friends cool guy named Manuel and cazy girl called kat who nice and thick whink whink girl named mai. Carla mia sister Elizabeth who can be pretty scary sometimes Akuma became pretty close with

"Okay everyone let's take a group picture!"

Everybody got into precision's Akuma was happy with this new life nothing can go wrong right...?

" everybody get out of the building right now we being attacked by demons led by the group

Gashadokuro com-" the poor men got cut in half as he was about to finish his last sentence

"...what fuck..." Akuma added he heard gunshots firing at the demon the demon fled Akuma turned around to see Manuel using his guns

"Come let's go Akuma okay let's split up me and Akuma take this way to help others you guys take the other way "

"GOT IT!" everybody said on sync

Akuma and may to make out to the Forest they saw students get ripped in half and slaughtered like cattle may Akuma want to throw up he couldn't do that in front of his sister

"May so what's next?" Akuma said looking at his

"Akuma look out!!" May jumpedin front of her brother to Shield him from a couple swords

"NOO NO NO NO" they pulled out the swords out of may and let her fall in Akuma arms

"...MAY NO GOD NO WHY! Did you do this DAMMIT IT SHOULD HAVE BE ME "

"Wait here sis I'll join you soon okay"

Akuma picks his sword and ran towards the demons and soldiers cutting a demon head while be stabbed by 3 soldiers Akuma headbut one of them Akuma used the chance to break the Soldier's neck he sitll had the swords in him he killed the other two he bleeding badly he fell to his knees and slowly start crawling to his sister

"DAMMIT just when my life was getting started why do you always do this GOD I HATE YOU WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HER..." stated to cry "...WHY why her god...ehy" Akuma holding onto to his sister hand trun on his back looking at the full moon "...looks nice today huh sis..oh right you're died..." Akuma slowly closed his eyes...

May was barely alive she bleeding badly she made a spell and cover her lips with her blood kissed Akuma on lips to make the spell work she fell over died nothing but a lifeless soulless body

[In Akuma dream]

"Oh I'm i died."

"Right i did died...i don't want to be dead..."

"...may...who's may again?"

"I can't remember but i have a sister to protect?"

"My mom and dad use to tell me they loved me but they hated me deep deep deep down in there heart mother mother look at me father father love me please i always alone people never really like me i told them my name...Akuma Shinigami just because my family was hated for a lot of things but why me I'm human not a demon right...who's may again i can't remember ...oh uh i have sister that's !!!!!! What's the light maybe hell or heaven i guess I'll go to it"

[End of Akuma dream)


	3. chapter 2 darkness

He wake from his dream only to see Blood was at every corner of the woods. Butchered and dismembered bodies lay in every part of the area in their proximity. Akuma lost complete control over his body and mind and had not realized what he had done.

He fell to his knees. Tears began to stream down his face. He began to look at the body that lay before him and could not believe what had happened.

His sister had sacrificed herself to save Akuma from one of the Yama Uba, Mountain Witch members who was about to stab Akuma with his high frequency sword.

"Why…God God, why, WHY, WHY, WHY, GOD DAMMIT, WHY!?" Akuma yelled, as he began to cradle her.

"WHY COULDN'T IT BE ME!? YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS!… I… I didn't have the strength… THE POWER TO KEEP YOU SAFE!" Akuma cried, as he looked at the his sister empty eyes.

He looked at the night sky which held a full moon That was all he can see now with his own 2 eyes. Red, blood, darkness… he couldn't take it anymore. The lives that were lost and the people that cried as they hid from the demons and members of the Yama Uba, Mountain Witch at the city. All of this was starting to get to him.

"I… I have had it…" Akuma thought to himself as his Magic that turned to darkness began to appear.

As this began, more members of the Yama Uba, Mountain Witch were heard arriving to his location and surrounded the boy and his dead sibling.

"Did this weakling really do all this?" one of the

Members Yama Uba, Mountain Witch said as she drew her weapon.

"Bullshit. It must have been several demons" said another, as he cautiously surrounded the devastated boy.

"It seems as though his skanky sister was already taken care of. I wish I was the ones to kill that bitch though" another said, making Akuma 's Magic getting more intense.

"Shut up…" Akuma silently said, as the statement made him upset.

"What was that? You waste of a shit!" said the closest man who wielded a Greatsword.

"Waste of a shit?" Akuma said, as his black Magic began to give form to a purple armor set with yellow markings both in the front and the back. One that would make every warrior intimidated. The black Magic also gave Akuma a purple helmet the front had a blue visor A sword Manifested in his hands turned black with its red black markings still in place. The sword increased slightly in width and length and had red black carvings around it.

"What the hell is going on with him!" one yelled as they slowly backed away from the purple Knight.

"I don't know man! But he can't take on 20 of us!" another yelled as they got ready to attack.

"AAAAAARGGGGGHHHH!" Akuma screamed as he began his assault on the enemy forces.

His speed had sharply risen and he was already in front of the shocked the women that was ready to attack. Akuma sliced the enemy in half, not giving her any chance of using her Magic to defend herself from the quick attack.

"WHAT THE HELL!? Screamed one of the Yama Uba, Mountain Witch, as he began to run toward the purple knight.

Within seconds, Akuma was already in front of him ready to unleash a barrage of attacks. The Yama Uba, Mountain Witch strategically ran directly toward him as he began the assault on of the enemy's teammate. Akuma took notice and ducked as one of the enemy with the greatsword lunged in a diagonal formation cutting through his teammate in order to get to Akuma.

"Who is the wasted shit now asshole?" Akuma said as he used his blade to cut through the Greatsword wielding soldier's leg.

Akuma quickly flipped his sword to stab the Greatsword wielder that was now laid on his back straight to his heart. But as he did, the other Yama Uba, Mountain Witch member began to use his sub machine gun straight at him. This however, was futile as he shielded himself from his attack using his left arm. After ending the Greatsword wielder, Akuma proceeded with his assault to the others. One was caught running away from the battlefield, knowing that he had no chance of winning.

"You are not going anywhere" he said, as he chased down the terrified Yama Uba, Mountain Witch member.

Akuma threw his black imbued sword towards the Yama Uba, Mountain Witch members with great aim that went right at the mountain witch member head.

Blood… pools of blood now lay on the ground. One might even say that the area was an ocean of blood. The bloody purple knight once again fell to his knees in front of the blood of his sister that laid emotionless on the floor.

Akuma carried his in a cradle position, as if he were carrying a princess back to her castle. It took hours to walk back, but to Akuma… it seemed like days. When he finally arrived in school grounds many bodies lay on the ground. Fire surrounded the area, and as the fire was raging, it began to rain. Akuma looked at the night sky and realized that dark clouds had already formed when he was walking back to the city. He looked back down and continued walking towards the school.

As he walked, he could hear the screams of people yelling for help, but Akuma didn't care. did nothing and continued walking down the cracked road. As he looked what was in front of him, he noticed that the attacks had stopped. The Hunters and Skynet soldiers managed to make the Yama Uba, Mountain Witch retreat and had wiped out the demons. When he finally arrived into the school, his team and friends waited for him and many other students were gathered to figure out what to do next.

Mia had turn around when she heard the breathing of a man from her opposite direction.

"Akuma?" Mia said as the rest of there team turned around and stared at the pale face that stood before them with a horrified expression that spoke a thousand words of death. His body, covered in stab wounds as well in his sister blood from carrying her all the way from the forest.

"I'm sorry" Akuma said as his light red eyes began to shed tears again as he collapsed to his knees with his beloved sister still on his arms.Frozen

Mia and the rest of there team quickly ran towards the collapsed boy that could no longer stand. Their faces gave a horrified look, a look that made it seem as the world was about to end. Their faces were just as horrifying as Akuma's face.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" said mia loudly, as she looked at the black haired boy terrified light red eyes.

The rest of the students that were there turned around at the sound of mia's yell.

"Who is that? It looks like she's dead." one of the students said, as she looked on at there team and Manuel and kat were trying to grasp what had happened.

"Isn't that his sister " another said loudly.

"Hey it is! How could this have happen?" a student in the front row said.

"Mia… get Carla and mai and tell them to come help pull his sister out of his arms." Manuel told mia as he proceeded to kneel down in front of the

black haired boy

"Akuma tell me… how did this happen?" Manuel said as he held the shoulders of his friend who would be considered close to a brother after spending many years together as best friends with the black haired boy.

Carla and kat proceeded to pull his sister from the his arms.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Akuma exclaimed, as he struggled to hold on to his sister.

"SHE CAN STILL BE SAVED! We just need doctors…" Akuma said.

"LOOK AT ME Akuma!" Manuel yelled, as he shook Akuma trying to get his attention.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Manuel yelled to him, trying to get him to understand that she is no longer alive.

"He said that she's dead." One student said.

"How did his sister? She is the best magic user in the school, probably one of the best in all of Japan."

"It's probable that she was trying to protect her weakling. Brother Everyone knew that she loved her deer brother who's a coward a good for nothing"

Akuma grinded his teeth after he heard the statement. A voice with sadness and despair yelled.

"BE QUIIIEEEET!" yelled Elizabeth.

"INSTEAD OF JUST STANDING AROUND, GET HELP! YOU LAZY ASSHOLE!" She yelled at the students who slowly backed away and proceeded to get help.

"I… I wasn't strong enough" Akuma said as his voice began to crack.

"This isn't your fault Akuma. You can't blame yourself for not being able to save her." Manuel told the black haired boy who couldn't agree to what his best friend had just said.

"She sacrificed herself to SAVE ME!" Akuma exclaimed.

"ME! … a weakling brother who to lazy to do anything in his life, a weakling who shouldn't even be here in the first place!"

Kat and Carla managed to pull his sister out of Akuma's arms and helped the medical team carry her onto the stretcher.

By simply looking, mia could feel Akuma's pain. She can feel his despair… his sadness. Tears ran down her fragile face. Looking at the black haired boy made her feel sad knowing her best friend died someone really close to her, causing it to break her heart in to.

"Akuma… let me help you get on the stretcher. You need to get patched up and rest." His best friend said, not knowing what to else to say to the black haired boy statement.

Mia quickly ran to the Akuma to help Manuel place him onto the stretcher.

She looked at Akuma's empty eyes, eyes that no longer had a reason to live in this cruel world. Mia was now frightened at what she was looking at. Never in her life has she seen someone with those same as her brother eyes, eyes that have come to a realization that nothing that he does will help anyone.

As she looked toward the black haired boy that was being taken to the infirmary, she bit her lower lip to the point where it began to bleed. She was angry, outraged at the people who had done this to the soul crushed Akuma again. Mia wiped off the remaining tears she had left and marched towards her room with in her hand.

Manuel and kat walked outside and looked at the scenery. Smoke, death, and looked at the full moon was what they were seeing.

"Manuel… what are we going to do." Kat said as she tightly held Manuel's hand.

"I don't know…." Manuel said, while he pulled kat closer to his arms

Hours later, the once full moon returned to its natural state.

All the students were now asleep, trying to get the image of blood and gore out of their minds. There were a few magic user and in Warrior and gunsmith still awake, patrolling the school and the surrounding area. Akuma team were at their room sleeping heavily, however, one teammate remained awake. It was mia who couldn't sleep, knowing that her close friend brother is injured and devastated of the loss of her best friend. She was just staring at the shattered white moon, the moon reminded her of Akuma, the purple knight she came to know. The bright white glow that the moon reminded of her of the kindness and generosity that Akuma was very known for even though he can be awkward are clumsy doesn't really pay much attention in school but he was good guy who love his sister and friends. Every time she was close to him, she always felt at calm and in peace. This was something that she loved about the purple knight. She got up and quietly walked to the infirmary room where Akuma was held, she wanted that comfort he always had. On her way to the infirmary, she bumped into Nicky Scarl who was patrolling inside the school.

"Sorry nicky, I didn't see you there." Mia said as she tried to avoid talking loudly to keep anyone from hearing.

"It's my fault mia. I'm a bit tired and I get really clumsy when that happens… anyways, what are you doing up so late? You should be resting."

"I should, but I couldn't sleep knowing that a close friend is in an uncomfortable spot right now and I want to just see if he is doing fine."

"You mean Akuma? I heard what happened to him and his sister from other students. It's devastating what I heard, are the rumors true?"

"Yea…it's true." Mia said, trying to avoid crying again.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I do hope all you for the best. And do send my regards to Akuma when you reach him." Nicky said with a saddened but sincere voice.

"I will"

"Oh by the way, be careful when roaming around the school or outside of it. The kidnappers will surely use this time as a perfect opportunity to kidnap people."

"Don't worry, with my knife in my hand, they will think twice before doing something like that." Mia said, as she smirked.

"Okay, I will see you later"

Both nicky and mia then walked away. Mia felt a little happy knowing that there is someone else other than her friends who care about Akuma. Mia finally reached the room in where Akuma was recuperating. She opened the door and saw Akuma sitting outside of the wide open window staring at the moon.

"You should be asleep mia." Akuma said, with a calming soothing voice that would make any person feel at calm.

"I should, but it's hard to do that when my best friend brother is in pain." Mia said, in a caring voice.

"I guess you are right mia."

Mia walked inside the room and decided to sit next to the crestfallen black haired boy.

"I sometimes wondered… what would my life be at if I never met you or my sister. Would I be living in the same small apartment? Would I be going to the same depressed school with fake friends?"

"You would have still ended up here Akuma… you want to be able to protect the…"

"Protect what? I couldn't even protect my sister." Mia remained silent after hearing that statement.

"Do you know my family's history? The Shinigami are heroes and demons in war, fought many bloody battles and were victorious. They were inspirations to the younger generation. When my mother had me, they told me that they were happy to know that they had a boy that will continue the Shinigami legacy, but that came to an end when my mother and father hated me for being a failure so when my sister was born she became a better magic users then me they loved her so much but me they hated me but it doesn't matter no more because they're dead.

Mia put her hand on Akuma's shoulder after hearing that. When she heard about Akuma's father's and mother death, she could feel the connection they had she felt bad about him having a bad childhood.

"I didn't have any other person to help me train but my sister. My mother and father wouldn't allow me to train because they feared that I would end up dragging my sister down… I understand why they would want me to be safe in there way, but I wanted to help the innocent people that were being terrorized by evil. I want to stop this evil force and bring peace into this world and help my sister they erased my memory about magic not until my sister told me what happened. I don't want anyone to no longer suffer." Akuma said, raising his voice slightly.

Akuma's eyes began to release tears when she saw that small smile that Akuma released after he said. mia now fully understood what Akuma felt. She knew now how she felt about him.

It was only a month ago when she was wounded in a confrontation from several demons. She had fought many others and began to run out of stamina and Magic. She couldn't take them all on and thought that this was the end of the road for her, but out came 2 teammates that were separated from the mission. It was Akuma and his sister. his managed to get the demons attention which gave Akuma the opportunity to pick mia up and run away. She looked at the black haired boy that held her and what she saw amazed her. His clear red eyes, his charming black hair, and his elegant face that seemed like if he were an angel sent from heaven to come rescue her.

That's where here feelings began and she now acknowledges that she is indeed in love with her best friend brother that stood before her.

"You still can save those you love. Life is meant to be hard time to time, and you can't let that stop you from achieving your dream." Mia said as she leaned closer to the Akuma.

"But I'm usel…" Akuma gets cut off

"No you're not. You managed to stay alive all this time, and as a second and command you were able to keep your team alive. Tell me, would you let someone else lead? Knowing that they can fail cause your friends to die? Knowing that you could have been the person to be able to save them?" Mia said, as she stared at him.

Akuma looked at the delicate mia whose face was a few inches away from his. Her innocent and sincere her blue eyes her beautiful silver hair, her soft and gentle hand that was pressed against his left face, her statements about the situation, all these things made Akuma realize that there are still something to live for, something to keep him going. He has friends who are still relying on him, he has friends who do care for him, and he has something to bring to the world and intends on spreading it.

"Thank you mia…" Akuma said, putting a small sincere smile on his face.

Mia leaned forward to him, trying to close the gap between them, aiming for the black haired boy lips.

Footsteps were then heard coming towards the door which made mia quickly back off from Akuma's face and get up.

The door opened and came in nicky. Mia face turned red when she saw nicky staring at the two. Akuma didn't understand what was going to happen when mia leaned towards him and didn't think too much of it.

"Mia what are you still doing here. It's been nearly an hour now and why are the lights off?" Nicky said, with a surprised look as she turned the light on.

"Ummm I kinda lost track of time. You see I was…" mia said, as she luckily gets cut off by Akuma.

"mia was cheering me up. I was feeling down and she wanted to cheer me up. As you can see it took quite a while but she was able to do it" Akuma said to nicky.

"Yeah that's right. That is what I was doing!" Mia said loudly, trying not blush.

"Oh, okay. Well I think you should really head back to bed, professor nyx told me to keep guard by Akuma's room and doesn't want anyone visiting him till morning." Said nicky.

"Well it is late. I can see why he doesn't want anyone visiting. Why is he still awake anyways?" Akuma said as he looked somewhat interested.

"He didn't say why, but I wouldn't consider it weird of him staying up this late knowing that trouble can come at any given hour. That and he is always drinking that special coffee of his." Nicky responded, with a slight chuckle.

"Yea I guess you're right" Akuma said.

"Well I guess I will be heading off Akuma, sleep well". Mia said, speed walking towards the exit.

Everyone left the room now and Akuma returned to his bed.

"I will become better… I will protect my friends." Akuma said as he slowly fell asleep.

"Ah… Mr. Akuma. I was wondering when you will come back."

"Sorry to keep you waiting. It's hard trying to grasp what I am and keeping it a secret to the others."

"It's best to keep it that way… for now. Now, I know you must be wondering what that black aura is and what it did to you. Well, have a seat because it's going to take a while to explain."

Akuma proceeded to take his seat and listened carefully to what nyx was about to say about what this black Magic and black knight is.

"This black Magic is very, very rare. This black Magic has typically makes the host more prone to negative emotions."

"Negative emotions?" Akuma asked, starting to get frightened.

"Yes negative emotions. You will become more prone to depression, rage, jealousy, irritation, and you will become more insecure. Not only this, but you will likely be more prone to the need of revenge. Aside from all the negative things, this aura also enhances your strength, speed, and reflexes."

"How do you know all this!?" Akuma asked as he got up from his seat.

"This black aura or darkness is what I like to call it, has been around in ancient times. I have read and done much research on it and I didn't believe it at first. However, after finding out the previous host, this made me realize that this power was possible to obtain. It picks its host randomly, however there are a few conditions that have to be met in order for the person to receive this power.

"A few conditions?" Akuma asked.

"Yes. Only a person who is pure hearted can receive this power, for example you and your family."

"My family!?" Akuma shocked at the information was shaken.

"Yes your family. The Shinigami are known to be the most pure hearted families in ancient Japan. Which is why your family are the most likely to receive this power. Your great, great grandfather in fact, had this power."

"My great, great grandfather!?"

"Yes. There have been documents and information about him having a black Magic that manifested into a full set of knight armor. Only a few people know about this darkness and it is still kept secret. Reason for this is because there would be many that would seek the host and try to get for themselves and who knows what they would do with this powerful gift or what I would like to call a curse."

"… My grandfather, what happened to him when he received this… curse?" Akuma asked.

"Your grandfather used this power to protect the people of remnant from dangerous demons as well as corrupted individuals who posed a threat to peace, at the cost of his life."

"The cost of his life?"

"According to the information that I managed to gather, he used his last ounce of strength to wipe out thousands of demons and killed his brother that had invaded a city long ago. It seems that this black Magic can wipe out the demons in an instant from miles away, at the cost of the host's life."

Akuma remained quiet. Shocked at the information he was provided, he had a hard time believing all of this. To think that his family is prone to this curse and that one member of his family had already fallen victim to it.

"Your grandfather had lost his family from a demon attack from his brother And from that attack, his spirit was broken, thus allowing him to receive this power. That is the other condition which I manage to find out. In your case, you're sister was killed in front of your eyes and your spirit was broken as well."

"What… what should I do…" Akuma asked now trembling with fear.

"What you should do is do what your grandfather did all those years. Protect the world from a great catastrophe that might occur. Control this power like your grandfather and not let it overtake you like the previous hosts."

"Like the previous hosts?" Akuma said, as his eyes widened at that statement.

"This black Magic can only choose 2 hosts at a time in this world. The last host was completely swallowed by the darkness and had nearly destroyed a whole nation. That's was you're grandfather's brother I believe that the big catastrophes that occurred in the history of remnant were because of this Darkness. If it weren't for the four maidens, all would have been lost." "The four maidens?"

"The four maidens have a power that might be equal to that of someone who wields the darkness. The four maidens have a power that was given to by a wizard long ago. I believe that the Darkness and the Wizard could possibly be related somehow, but with the information we have gathered, we can't be certain."

"We?"

"I and four other individuals have been looking into all these lore about the 4 maidens and the darkness. Since you were one of the chosen by the Dark, it is safe to tell you who the other 3 are. The other three are Yuki-onna, Oni Akaname, and James. They should be coming here momentarily."

"You mean professor Yuki-onna !?" Akuma asked, shocked at the fact that his own teacher knew about this.

"Yes. I was the one who instructed her to put you in a match when you arrived to class. Although it seemed you managed to put yourself first in the fight."

"Don't remind me." Akuma said, rolling his eyes.

The elevator opened and there stood the 3 people who knew about the information.

"So where is the unlucky fool?" Oni asked, as he walked out of the elevator smoking a cigarette.

"You're looking at him." nyx said.

"This scrawny? You can't be serious. I thought it would be some buff looking badass." Oni said, as he looked at the scrawny kid.

"HEY! I can be… badass…" Akuma said looking down in shame.

"To think that an Shinigami would once again be gifted with this power." James said, as he observed Akuma.

"For the last time James, this gift is nothing more than a burden." Professor Yuki-onna said to the man.

"This burden, is something to our benefit. We can use this to our advantage against the criminals who attacked us and if we can use this boy to aid us, we can stop the people responsible." James said.

"Or this kid can go insane and kill us all. Oni added, taking a puff out of his cigarette.

"I won't do that! I… I want to be able to control this power so that I can get back to the person who killed my sister." Akuma said, forming a fist in his right hand.

"Revenge huh. This should really play out smoothly now." Oni said as he continued puffing on his cigarette.

"Listen Mr. Shinigami, I understand you want to get the vagabonds responsible for this incident, but you will not be the one pursuing the ones who are behind this. You will help us against their underlings, but the masterminds behind it, they will be answering to us." James told the boy who was sitting in front of him.

Akuma got up from his seat and walked to the window that held a beautiful view of the city of Japan.

"Those monsters took hundreds of lives during the attack and one of the lives was my sister, a little girl who only wanted a normal life and I had to watch her as she slowly died on my arms. Do you know what it's like to see your world burn in front of your eyes? She was the closest thing that I call a family, she was the one who accepted me even though she knew I should have not been here, she was the one who loved me for who I was. Because of her death, this power had arisen from me and now I have to deal with the consequences that comes from it."

Akuma turned around and looked at the three who stood and looked at their eyes.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I DON'T DESERVE TO GET MY REVENGE!?" Akuma yelled at the 2 who stood there shocked. Akuma's eyes turned yellow and his black Magic began to slowly expel.

"Akuma!" nyx yelled.

"WHAT!?"

Akuma looked at himself, noticing the black Magic that was resonating.

"I… I'm sorry." Akuma said as he quietly went back to his seat.

"It seems the kid's Magic responds to his anger" James said.

"Oh really? I thought it responded to his happiness." Oni said, glaring at James.

"Very well Akuma, you will be helping us find the people responsible for this and by my orders, you will be working under oni." nyx said, as he looked at the guy who smoke more then a chimney.

"ME?! Why do I have to babysit this kid? I have important things to do other than watch this kid get in my way." Oni said as he glared at nyx.

"You will be training Akuma to become a better at his Magic as well as help him control the darkness. He will be also help you investigate anything that can lead to the people behind this and their whereabouts. Akuma is also allowed to take any cases he is personally interested in." nyx said scowling at the silvered haired man.

"I refuse." James stated.

"I think it would be best if he comes along with me. I have all the proper training equipment along with the latest technology that can help him become a better fighte. He will be able to increase his strength and fighting prowess at a faster rate than training with oni here. I can also prevent him from going completely insane if the Dark does consume him." James stated.

"Why don't you let the boy decide where to go. He can stay here, he can go with oni, or he can go with James to Skynet." said to nyx.

"Very well. Akuma, what will you do? Stay here at school, go with oni, or with James?" Everyone stared at Akuma with ears wide open.

"Well… I think… it would be best… if I…"

"It would be best… if I choose oni. If what you say is true, then we might be able to get information about the people who started the attack much quicker." Akuma stated.

"I see. Very well, you will be helping onl gather information and assist in raids. However, you will first need to be trained so that you can handle yourself in serious situations. Oni, I am counting on you on training the boy to become a proper magic user."

"Whatever. I will help the boy get stronger. I do have a few conditions if he intends on being my apprentice."

"What will that be?" Akuma asked the smoker oni.

"Until you can handle yourself on the battlefield, you will need to follow my instructions and not question what I ask you to do. The cases that we will be investigating will be risky and can lead to one of us getting possibly killed. In addition to that, some of these cases will need an extra hand."

"What do you mean by extra hand?" Akuma asked raising an eyebrow.

"You will sometimes have a partner to help you during a case. What kind of partner? Well, if I tell you, it will ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?" Oni said, still smoking his cigarette.

"Can I at least choose who I can take?"

"If you stay in my good side, then maybe I will consider your request. Until then, I will be assigning your teammate."

"Wait a minute… why would I need a teammate if I have you?"

"About that… I hate working in 2 so I will be working solo most of the time, but that's until I can be certain that you can handle yourself."

"Fine. If it means getting faster results to finding the mastermind then I agree."

"Very well, from this day forward you and oni will be working together." Nyx said, as he stood up ready to dismiss the group.

"Nyx you can't be serious. I think the right choice is for Akuma to come to Skynet with me." James stated.

"I'm sorry James, but Akuma has already made up his mind. The least I can do is allow you to determine who Akuma can work with during some cases which he will be tasked alone."

"Hmmm… fine, seems reasonable. I have someone in mind that can benefit the investigations." James stated.

"Very well, you are all dismissed." Nyx said

"Oh Professor nyx, I forgot to ask you something." Akuma said, as he walked out of the elevator.

"What is it Mr. Shinigami?"

"Can I have permission to leave the school? I left my stuff back at the forest city and I really need it back. There is also other stuff there that I need to get."

"Yes… of course. However, you need to take your team, as well with you."

"But why!" Akuma asked, getting upset.

"You aren't the only one who lost a someone now are you? The others should know what exactly happened to you're sister and where it happened."

"…yea, I guess you're right." Akuma then walked into the elevator and returned back to his dorm.

Departure

"Hey Akuma where you been? Kat and I were looking everywhere for you." Manuel asked.

"I was with Professor nyx. I wanted to ask him something."

"What was it?"

"It's better to tell everyone at the same time. Can you get the others and tell them to meet me in front of the school? We are going somewhere." Akuma said. His eyes slowly descended to sadness.

"Yea… okay." Manual then proceeded to get the others and meet him in front of the school.

"Why did shi want all of us to gather in front of the school?" Carla asked.

"He said we will be taking a trip somewhere, but he seemed a little depressed when he said that." Manuel said as they the group finally reached the front of the school.

"Hey Akuma!" Mia said as she ran to hug him.

"Hey there mia, it seems everyone is finally here. You're all probably wondering why I called all of you here. We will be going to a forest city a little far from here. There is something I want to talk to you all about, but I want to make sure beforehand that you will not tell anybody."

"Well you can trust me Akuma. You know I will always be there for you." Mia said, smiling at him.

"Well I am your teammate and I would never reveal a secret, especially from a friend. I can also vouch for kat." Manuel said.

"Well, you already know my secret and you haven't told anyone yet, so of course I can keep your secret i guess." Mai said.

"Oh come on shi, you know me. I can keep a secret." Carla said, grinning at Akuma.

"I would never reveal any classified information to any other people. You can definitely trust me Akuma right?." Elizabeth said, placing her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Thanks guys, but it would be best to tell you when we reach the destination." Akuma said as he began walking.

Everyone looked at each other confused and simply followed him. They walk through the city that was nearly in rubble. Thanks to Professor Yuki-onna and other good Mages the buildings were partially rebuilt. The once bloody streets were now somewhat clear although evidence of the tragedy still remained. The group finally reached the forest city where the black haired boy was born and there still lay multiple weapons from the blood bath.

"We're here." Akuma said. The others stood still and looked at the sight of the rotting bodies that were lying around.

"A…Akuma. What is this?" Elizabeth asked as she covered her mouth in hopes that it would prevent her from puking.

"We aren't here for the bodies, we're here for this." Akuma said, stepping over the bodies to get to the weapons he came to get.

"That's his sister weapon " Manuel said.

"This is where it happened… this is where she died… in my arms." Akuma said getting onto his knee to pick up his sister stuff.

"Akuma… did you're sister really kill all these soldiers " mai asked as she walked around the area in shock.

"Just a few…" Akuma said. He picked the weapons up and began walking towards the remaining group members who were still frozen at the sight.

"Then the person who saved you k-killed the others then?" Carla asked. Her body was trembling, no words can describe the feeling she felt.

"More or less yea…"

"Then who was it?"

"I… I don't know. I collapsed before I saw him." Akuma said, slowly reaching his head but stopped a quarter from the way.

"You're lying." Carla said. The trembling sensation was gone and now she was scowling at Akuma.

"He is." A voice came out of the woods.

"Who's there!" Mia yelled. The group quickly took there combat positions.

"Relax. That isn't a great way to say hi to your bro after the battle now is it?" Oni jumped off the tree and landed in front of the group.

" bro!" Mia yelled, running to him.

" bro?" Akuma asked himself silently.

"Oh that's right, I never told you Akuma that I am mia and Carla brother huh."

"Yea… you kinda left that small important detail out…"

All the more reason to not let any of them die.

"Wait… you met my brother?" Carla asked.

"Yea it was back to Academy."

"Well it seems you did quite a number here kid. I didn't expect you to do this much damage at all." Oni said, observing the bodies.

"Wait… you did this?" Mai asked. Shocked at the statement.

"ONI!" Akuma yelled at the smoker.

"What? Oh sorry. This smoking thing getting to me really does a number on you, ya know?" Oni said, taking another smoke.

"Akuma, how did you manage to do this? You aren't exactly the type of person who knows how to protect themselves from an attack." Elizabeth told the boy.

"Well it seems you were wrong. Apparently I can protect myself, so be sure to add that to your notes next time." Akuma said, agitated at what Elizabeth said.

"Well in any case, I need you to come with me Akuma. There is something that came up and I need you to come along." Oni said.

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Wait! What's going on? Where exactly are you going to take him bro?" Mia asked blocking the black haired boy.

"It's something that doesn't concern you mia. You should go back to school with your friends and I will explain later when me and Akuma are done."

"No! You will explain to us what is going on and only then will I move."

"Mia is right, we're his friends and teammates. We deserve to know what is going on." Manuel said, joining mia to her side. The rest of the team also joined her to know what they were trying to keep secret.

"Tell you what, if all 7 of you can beat me and Akum, we will tell you everything you want to know." Oni said, pulling out his Greatsword.

"I'm sure Akuma wants to tell us so he will obviously be on our side. Right Akuma?" Mia asked in her soft voice.

"… I'm sorry mia, but I changed my mind. None of you can never understand the truth none of you..." Akuma said, as he slowly walked to oni.

[If you ever found out, I know for a fact that you will look at me in a different way.]

Akuma stared at mia that stood before him.

[Even now that I told you what happened here, the look at your eyes after what you've seen. I can already tell… you are having second thoughts of me… Aren't you mia?]

"Don't worry Akuma. What's done in the dark will be brought to the light. We will win and the truth will set you free." Mia said, pulling out her daggers and staring back at him.

Akuma smiled at her and pulled out his sword.

"Then I will hope you beat us…mia."

[I guess I was wrong about you mia. Thank you for still being there for me, even if I try to push you away.]

"Let's go!" Mia yelled, as both teams attacked.

Mia, Carla, mai and Elizabeth went for oni and circled around him. Manuel and kat went straight for Akuma who had his guard ready. Mia quickly ran towards her brother and swung her daggers hoping for her brother to block her attack. Oni didn't take the bait he be in the game for too long to fall for that old trick and simply took a step back which caused mia's attack to miss by mere inches. Carla, mai, and Elizabeth circled the man and began hitting him with a barrage of attacks. For a opening This however, was child's play for onl. He simply smiled with his cigarette in his mouth and managed to avoid most of the attacks and quickly pulled out his Greatsword and unleashed a wide ranged attack, hitting its attended targets. Elizabeth, mia, and Carla took the attack, but mai made up a plan to use her one of her spells cast of shadow of herself her shadow took the attack for her.

"Oooh nice spells you got there kid." Oni said.

Mai quickly unsheathed her katana and used the katana to hit oni. He however continued dodging as if it were a dance if he wanted to he would end this in the instance.

"I would put that away if I were you…"

As the barrage of attack continued, Carla quickly took several shots from her distance to catch her brother off guard.

"OH FUC!" Her brother yelled as he kicked mai away in order for him to block the incoming attack with his Greatsword. Although he managed to block the blast, he was pushed back to a wall.

"Nice try kid but you will need to do a better job than tha…" oni was cut off by mia who used one of her spells books to enchant her speed to close the gap between them. Mia used her daggers and went for a diagonal attack that made its mark. Her brother was knocked down but quickly rolled to the right.

"Alright enough games… it's time to get serious." Oni said as he jumped towards his sister and swung his Greatsword. Meanwhile, Akuma was at the defensive blocking both Manuel's and kat's combine attacks.

[If I don't come up with something quick! Akuma thought.]

He quickly saw an opening for him from kat and took advantage of it.

[That's it! Akuma thought.]

He quickly sheathed his sword and ran towards the girl. He slid underneath and kat unleashed a powerful attack with her weapon that barely missed its mark. Rocks came flying out of the ground due to the power behind the attack and Akuma's true attended target was the mastermind who was none other than Manuel planning. He got back to his feet and quickly unsheathed his sword and performed a jump attack on Manuel. Manuel saw the attack coming and used his guns to shoot at the incoming Samurai. Akuma used his shield to block the incoming attacks allowing him to get up close with maunel. Akuma swung his sword but Manual was able to use his one his spell book make a wall of rock in time to block the attack.

"KAT!" Manuel yelled

Kat ran towards the 2 and used her enchantment to make her weapon large to strike down Akuma from behind.

Akuma quickly did a 180 sweep attack to knock down Manuel and block the incoming attack from kat. Kat's enchanted weapon came crashing down towards Akuma's shield creating a massive explosion.

"What!" Kat said shocked at the Samurai who was still standing from the attack.

Akuma quickly pushed her weapon aside and went for a side kick to the chest that sent kat flying to a nearby wall.

[What the! Akuma thought.]

Manuel performed a leg sweep that made Akuma land on his back and aimed his guns at Akuma.

"Looks like we win" Manuel said smiling.

"Look again." Akuma said with a smirk.

Manuel looked underneath him and there was Akuma's sword aimed straight to manuel's stomach.

"I guess it's a tie."

Back with oni's battle, he witnessed what was going on even though he was dodging the girls combined attacks. He took a giant step back and put his hands up.

"Okay… I give"

"WHAT!?" Carla said, ready to unleash her magic spell.

"We were just getting to the best part!"

"We're going to be late if we keep this up so we might as well tell you now." Oni said, taking a big puff of his cigarette.

"So what was the point of having a match?" Akuma asked.

"The point was for me to see how you fought. I can see why your teammates aren't intimidated by you."

"Bro!" Mia yelled.

"It's true though…" oni said.

[He's right though. I can barely keep up with kat and manuel and if I'm going to find the person who is responsible for my sister death, I need to get stronger. DAMMIT! Akuma thought, clenching his fists.]

"Tell them what they want to hear so that we can get going." Akuma said with an angry tone.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings? Sorry." Oni said sarcastically.

Oni began telling them what they wanted to hear. He told him about what happened in the forest, what Akuma has kept secret, the stories about the Dark, and what can happen to him if he doesn't control it. He told the group that Akuma wants to avenge his sister and by doing this he will be able to fulfill that duty.

"Akuma you can't simply carry all this on your shoulders. She was our teammate too and we should be going for the people responsible for it together." Manuel said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I can't allow that. I don't want to witness another person I care about end up like you're sister . What's worse is that I can go insane and end up killing the people I swore to protect. If that happens I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"I don't care what you say, I am not letting you carry this burden all by yourself." Mia said walking towards the Samurai.

"You aren't the only person who was hurt after you're sister death. If something were to happen to you too, there's no telling what we would do. You were my first friend I had in the Academy and you were there to pick me up. If I were to lose you I… I don't know what I would do. We're going after these people together, whether you like it or not." Mia said, frowning at Akuma.

"She's right. You can't take everything on your own. We are here to become Mages and Magic users and Hunter. This will be the first step to becoming one. We all want the same thing, peace in the world right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yea… you're right. However, the decision isn't up to me, it's up to oni.

Everyone looked at oni, he was standing there smoking his cigarette.

"What? You guys can do whatever you want as long as you stay out of my way. However, you two! Oni pointing at sisters.

"Who? Us? Carla asked

"Yes you two! I'm watching your every move so I would be careful where you tread." Oni said eyeballing the two.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Anyways, we should get going Akuma."

"Ok. All of you should get back to Academy. We can talk about what we are going to do next when I come back." Akuma said.

"Okay. Be careful Akuma." Mia said running to hug Akuma.

"Hey! What did I say!?" Oni said, as he managed to pull mia from her hoodid and drag her back to her friends.

"I'll see you all soon." Akuma replied.

He began walking off with oni into the woods from the opposite direction of the school.

"BE CAREFUL!" Kat yelled, as they began walking back to school.

"What should we do with his sister stuff?" asked Carla.

"I think it would be best to places next to her grave as a sign of respect." Manuel stated.

The sun had finally set and both teams were now at Academy, enjoying their last warm meal for the day.

Warm welcome

Oni and Akuma traveled further away from the school and ended up in a small town outside from Tokyo. Their destination was located in a small town called "Vict" just outside of tokyo. Oni had talked to Akuma about how to go about gathering information to find certain criminals.

"Listen, in order to find what you are looking for you will need to find the worst part of a city. Whatever crime lord you are looking for, it is best to persuade scums with money or if that doesn't work then usually intimidation and threats should get them to talk."

"Yeah… right. Can we go get something to eat first? I'm starving over here." Akuma said, placing his hand on his crying stomach.

"Didn't you eat before you left from school?"

"I haven't even eaten breakfast yet! I was stuck in the infirmary and talking to you and nyx all day!"

"Fine fine fine. There is a pretty good place that I heard about on a newspaper not too far from here. We'll relax for a bit there and head towards a club."

"Why a club?"

"The club we will be heading is crawling with scumbags and criminals. They probably have information that we are looking for."

The two finally reached the restaurant and took their seats. The restaurant was a heartwarming place for Akuma. Inside were families having meals together, the structure was made out of logs, as if it were a big cabin, and the waiters were kind. Both began talking to one another, trying to get to know each other's background. Who they were, what made them want to become a hunter's, and talked about their families.

"You should introduce me to one of your teammates one day. I'm sure we will be great friends once we get to know each other." Oni said, taking a Puff from his cigarette.

"I'm sure you would like that wouldn't you. My teammates aren't into guys who drink a lot of alcohol you know and smoke."

"Not yet they isn't, but once she knows m-

I'm sure she would love to have me around."

"Yea, I bet. By the way, what made you want to become a hunter? You don't exactly fit the picture when I think of a Hunter."

"Well, the reason why I became a Hunter *Hiccup* is the same reason why you want to become a Hunter. I've always wanted to do something about this *hiccup* evil that resides in Japan. I wanted to protect everyone from the creatures of demons monsters, that's what the school ever taught us, to fear the demons. However, it seems I was fool into believing that was the only evil thing that resides on Japan. What is truly evil are humans and god When you watch the news, what do you see? You hardly hear about demons attacks, it's mostly crimes in the city, murders, vandalism, and corruption." Oni looked outside the window that was beside him.

"No matter how much work I put in, it remains the same. However, even that doesn't stop me from doing what I enjoy doing. Saving a life is what drives me to continue this line of work. Sure there might be some incidents where I couldn't save the person, but I learned to deal with that because not everything will go the way you want it to be."

[That sounds similar to what mia told me back in the infirmary. Akuma thought.]

"I think I have rambled enough. I'm starting to sound like an old man." Oni through the cigarette on the ground proceeded to take sip of his flask.

"Oni have you ever lost someone close to you?" Akuma asked, staring at his half eaten meal.

"I've lost a few. I've lost friends, classmates, and my older sister, although my sister didn't die i think i don't remember. That is something I don't feel like talking about at the moment. We should get going, it's better to start as soon as possible."

"Yea… sure."

The two paid their bills and left the warm restaurant and headed towards the club that held the information they seek.

Oni and Akuma finally reached the club in the poorest part of the red light and observed the surroundings before making a move.

"Alright kid, you're gonna stay out here and stay low. You aren't old enough to enter the club so I'm gonna need you to keep watch." Oni said silently with a cigarette cigarette in his mouth as the two approached the club's entrance.

"There has to be something I can do. How about you sneak me in I'm only 17?" Akuma said.

"The only thing I need you to do for now is to wait outside. The time will come when I will need your help, but for the time being just stand over there against the wall." Oni pointed to the wall facing the club that was covered in graffiti and had other shady people standing around.

"If something happens out here and you need my help don't hesitate to call me." Oni said.

"Yea…okay." Akuma looked down in shame. He really wanted to help him gather information and be useful for once in his life. He was always the person who no one would ask for help. Akuma really wanted to be helpful in combat, but it seems whatever he does, makes things worse. Oni entered the club with a cigarette in his mouth wearing a suit kind of like Cowboy Bebop and disappeared inside the crowd, whereas Akuma walked over the graffiti covered wall and simply lowered down his hat and leaned against the wall.

"So did you hear about the incident in tokyo?" said one of the guys who were standing next to Akuma.

"You mean the attack by a whole mess of demons and members of the Yama Uba soldiers?" another said. The group of people that were talking caught Akuma's attention and paid close attention to their conversation, hoping to pick up some useful information that he can tell oni.

"Yea, that's the one. I heard a rumor that a…" Akuma was distracted by a man who approached him.

"Got any money to spare man?" A man who seemed high off ecstasy something was asking the boy for money.

"Sorry I don't." Replied Akuma, he kept his head low to avoid his face from being seen.

"Come on man, I just need a few bucks."

"Like I said, I don't have any money on me."

"Don't be like that! I know you have money." The man started to get aggressive.

"AH! I said I don't! Leave me alone!" Akuma yelled, frustrated at the man for distracting him.

The man quickly pulled out a knife and attacked Akuma.

"Akuma saw the knife coming and managed to avoid the strike and instinctively pulled out his combat knife and swung at the man's hand that wielded the knife, slicing it in two.

"AHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! MY HAND!" yelled the drugged man who held his bleeding wrist.

Everyone looked at the commotion and took notice at the man who held his arm.

No one bothered doing anything because no one care and went about their business as if this were something that commonly happened in the area. The man ran and disappeared in the dark alley. Akuma put away his combat knife and leaned back against the wall.

Dammit! The people who were talking about Beacon left, why the hell would that stupid druggy do something like that. I'm amazed that no one called the police or did something to me after what I did. I didn't even want to attack him. It was like a natural instinct or something that made me attack. Is it a side effect of having this Dark presence in me? Akuma thought to himself, trying to keep a calm mind. Oni walked out of the front entrance and approached Akuma.

It would be best if I keep what happened moments ago a secret. The last thing I want to do is get oni upset and let him find out that I made a big commotion. Akuma thought to himself.

"So did you find any useful information?" Akuma asked.

"Yup. I'll tell you what I found out back in the hotel where we will be staying for the night." Oni said.

RING RING RING* Akuma phone went off and looked to see who was calling. It was mia and oni immediately noticed the face on the phone and quickly pulled the phone out of Akuma's hand.

"HEY!" Akuma yelled.

"Hello? Akuma?" Mia asked.

"Sorry Akuma can't get to you right now. To leave a call back number press 5, to leave a"

" BRO! WHY DO YOU HAVE AKUMA PHONE!"

"He had to do something so he told me to hold his phone while he was gone."

"That's not true!" Akuma said loudly.

"I just heard Akuma in the background bro."

"What do you need mia?"

"I just want to know if he was safe before I head off to bed."

"It's 2 am, you should have been in bed 4 hours ago."

"Yea but I can't sleep unless I know my friend is safe."

"Ugh fine. I'll pass you to him." Oni gave back Akuma phone and continued walking towards the direction of the hotel they will be staying.

"Hey mia, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, how about you? Find anything interesting on your trip?

"I'm doing fine considering I nearly died only once."

"What happened!?"

"Relax, some druggy wanted money and pulled a knife on me. Let's just say, I HANDled the situation." Akuma laughed at the last part.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just an inside joke that's all. Anyways, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Um… nooo. Why you ask?

"Well you called me so I thought there was something you needed."

"Oh uhhh no. I just wanted to know if you were doing fine on your small trip."

"Don't worry about me mia. I'm fine. You sound just like my sister you know that?"

"Oh shut up. Anyways come home soon, everyone misses you, especially me." Mia said, blushing from the other side of the phone.

"Once I'm done over here I will get back to Academy as soon as possible. I'll even bring you back a souvenir if you want."

"Ooooh! I'm looking forward to seeing my gift!"

"Alright mia, I'll see you soon. Bye." Akuma hanged up and proceed to follow oni to the hotel.

The Victor Hotel

"So why did mia call you?" Oni was in the bathroom brushing his teeth getting ready for bed.

"She wanted to know if I was doing fine." Akuma said. He was already in bed and was reading the local newspaper.

"Is she always this worried about you?"

"She became more concerned about me after my sister passing. That's one of the many things I came to like about her. You don't see someone with a personality like that anywhere these days."

"That's just the kind of person mia has always been. She sees the good in people and that is one of the many reasons why I didn't want her to become a mage."

"What do you mean?" Akuma put down the newspaper and looked at oni who was came out of the bathroom and got on his bed.

"She is nice, too nice. I don't like to think about it, but one of these days her kindness could possibly get her killed."

"That's not going to happen. I will make sure nothing happens to her oni, you can trust me on that."

"You need to learn to protect yourself first. Tomorrow morning will be your first day of training and I am not gonna go easy on you."

"I know that. I'm ready for anything."

"Well are you ready enough to take on a 30 members of the Yama Uba soldiers?"

"30? Was that what you found out in the club?"

"Yea and apparently there is going to be a very important meeting involving some high ranking officials of the yama uba soldiers at tokyo. This could possibly be a trap, but I am 85 percent sure that at least one of the officials that knows about the attack will be there."

"So we're attending this wonderful rally?"

"I am, but you aren't."

"I can help you if things go south!" Akuma said getting out of bed.

"If you can improve your combat skills before the gathering, I will consider you helping me."

"Ugh, fine." Both oni and Akuma fell asleep and slept through the night.

Discovery

"You seem to know how to strategically get to your objective during a fight. You also know how to dodge efficiently, but your sword play still needs work. Lucky for you, I am considered one of the deadliest swordsmen in Japan."

"Are you?"

"Well I like to think so. I'm not the type of person who enjoys having a spotlight on them every day. In any case, come at me with your sword and only your sword."

"Okay, if you say so." Akuma pulled out his sword and took his stance. Oni pulled out his Greatsword and immediately attacked Akuma . Akuma saw the attack coming and rolled to the right.

"Nice dodge there." Oni said with a cigarette in his mouth quickly went for another swing which Akuma continued to avoid every hit.

"Avoiding my attacks will not help you out all the time kid remember that." Oni increased his swinging speed which made it more difficult for Akuma to avoid.

"START ATTACKING!" Oni yelled.

Akuma swung his sword and aimed for oni ribs but was stopped by his greatsword and Akuma was now trying to overpower oni.

"If you can't overpower your opponent, it is best to think of a way to get him open to an attack!" Akuma overpowered the boy and hit Akuma's chest which sent him a few feet back. Akuma ran back to the dusty man then went for a jump attack. Oni had no problem saw this coming by blocking Akuma's attack and used a large amount of force to push him back.

"If you continue to rely on strength alone, you will surely die!" Akuma took a deep breath and analyzed oni movements.

He's right. Brute strength alone won't help me at all in this battle one wrong step and I'm done. His weapon weights a lot more than my sword, so it must be somewhat difficult for him to perform these types of swings repeatedly. My best bet is to go for a counter attack in the last second. Akuma ran back to oni and thrusted his sword straight towards oni stomach.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Oni used his strength and his greatsword's weight to slash at the incoming attack hoping to stop the attack and sent his opponent flying. Akuma expected this from oni from analyzing him and moved to the side in the last moment, nearly missing oni greatsword and making his mark. Oni was sent back a step, but the attack didn't faze him. He quickly went for charged up attack and struck down on the surprised knight. Akuma quickly used his sword the impending attack. The amount of force that oni put into the swing caused the ground to shatter, but Akuma was still on his feet.

"What the hell!?" Oni yelled. He took a few steps back and tried to figure out why didn't his attack work. Akuma's sword began to glow and the power behind oni's attack was absorbed and coursed through Akuma's body enhancing his speed and his strength. Akuma noticed this sudden surge and decided to use it to his advantage. Akuma's speed allowed him to surprised oni and didn't allow him time to block or evade the attack. Akuma's attack hit and the impact sent oni sliding back several feet away.

"Whoa!" Akuma said. He walked over to his teacher that was in Awe.

"Oh man, what the fuck was that attack." Oni looked at the black haired boy weapon.

"I don't know, maybe the Dark power?"

"No that can't be it. Hey kid, let me see your sword." Akuma proceeded to give him his sword oni as he analyzed it.

"Where did you get this sword from kid?"

"It's a hand-me-down from my great great grandfather."

"Interesting, it seems your weapon absorbed my strong attack and was used to enhance your speed and strength." Oni gave back Akuma's weapon and went to take his stance to continue the training.

"That's Badass!" Akuma yelled as he lifted up his sword with pride.

"Let's try that again, this time I will be holding back on my attack so that I can test the theory out." The two took their stance and oni as a cold sweat went down his head swung his sword and landed against Akuma's weapon.

"Now attack me." Old said as he was ready to block the incoming attack. Akuma ran and attacked the man. Akuma's speed and strength wasn't equal to that of his previous attack. "Each time your sword makes contact with the enemies attack, it will immediately be transferred to you. If your sword gets hit with tremendous force, it would be best to use the energy behind it cautiously. It will not last long so it would be best to use it to its fullest remember that okay."

"I get it now. My, grandpa was really a Badass and had powerful weapons in his arsenal."

"Let's see what other tricks your stuff can do."

The Gift

Nearly a week passed since his departure and Akuma began to be efficient in his sword play and increased his strength, speed, and balance. Although he did become a better swordsman, there were still some aspects in his fighting that he needed to work on that oni wasn't efficient in, in order to become a threatening hunter. The two went back to Tokyo hours before the anticipated meeting occurred and Akuma had the enough time to get back to the school and talk with his friends about his short adventure with oni.

"So then oni managed to get us a V.I.P room that came with free food and drinks with an amazing view of the movie for FREE!" Akuma said with a smile on his face.

"WHY DIDN"T HE TAKE ME?!" Carla demanded to know.

"That's because me and oni are now best buds." Akuma said with a grin on his face.

"Oh shut up! You a little shit!" Carla said loudly. She was jealous of the stories Akuma has been telling them about their trip in Vict.

"Did you guys do anything else besides party all night?" Manuel asked.

"Actually we did. We manage to gather intel about a meeting that's going to happen in a warehouse in tokyo that involves high ranking yama uba officers." Akuma said with a serious tone.

"What is the exact location that the meeting will be and what time will it start?" Mai asked.

"Sorry but oni said that none of you can go along."

"That's not fair! We've stopped jokester and his gang once before. We can handle ourselves fine! Mai said angrily little smal.

"She's right Akuma and besides, we know you can't stand a chance against a yama uba member that is considered a high ranking official. He can probably kill you in seconds if you don't have any sort of back up." Weiss added.

"Sorry but no matter what you say, it will not change my mind." Akuma said as he leaned back in his chair.

"How about we beat the information out of him guys." Carla said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Wait! Hold on just a second! I can't go either so if you are going to beat anyone up, it should be you're brother."

"Yea but why would we do that if you're right here and already got the info we need." Carla as she grabbed Akuma by the shoulders.

I hope oni doesn't get mad at me for this. Why does this always have to happen to me! Akuma thought to himself.

"OKAY FINE! I'll take you where it's going to be, but you need to get my back if oni gets upset at me."

"DEAL!" Carla said, letting Akuma go.

"We still have hours before the meeting happens, let's just take it easy and get ready before it starts."

"Oh mia, I got you a souvenir that you wanted back in my room. Let's go and get it so that you can take it back to your room." Akuma said walking towards his dorm room.

"SWEET!" Mia.

"Did you bring anything for us!?" Carla demanded to know.

"You guys didn't call me to bring you something so I thought you guys didn't want anything from my trip." Akuma said brushing his hair back.

Carla got upset and simply turned her back to him.

The two students went towards dorm room and walked towards Akuma's bed.

"Here's your gift." The gift was a gold ring that held a small light green gem that glowed he kinda broke at the moment.

"Oooh it's beautiful!" Mia told the blonde knight.

"I got it from an old shop at Vict. The man behind the desk told me that this ring was created centuries ago by a woman who gave it to her husband to heal him during any battles he confronted during the war. He told me this ring was special so I thought this would make the perfect gift."

"I love it Akuma." Mia place the ring through her ring finger and hugged the boy.

"You always seem to like old stuff huh Akuma." Mia said, smiling at him.

"Yup and usually they become really reliable."

"Did you get anything else from that shop?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I did." Akuma pulled out another ring that seemed a little damaged but the engravings it had still remained.

"Oooh what is it." Mia looked at it with interest.

"The shopkeeper told me that this ring was also created during the war by a man named castro Vanquisher. The family was said to rule a small kingdom which is now called Vict. The family was said to be physically strong and apparently the family dispersed and the only thing remained that was made from castro was this ring" The ring was silver and dark. It had a carved image of a hill that had markings that made it seem like the top of the hill was shining.

"He told me that this ring made the wearer physically stronger. It's probably fake, but I like the look of it." Akuma said putting on the ring.

"Well I think it looks great and who knows, it probably will." Mia looked at Akuma with a smile on her face.

I hope yours works too…mia. The blonde stared at the smiling girl and smiled himself. The two went back down to the others and began getting ready.

The group got their stuff ready and did a little bit of training before the meeting started. They left right when everyone was asleep and were a bit late reaching their destination.

First In Line

"Bro!" Mia yelled. The group saw oni outside the warehouse looking around.

"SHHH!" The rest of the group shushed mia hoping that the yama uba soldiers did not hear that. Oni walked over to the group with an upset look on his face.

"What are you guys doing here!? I thought I told you Akuma that I didn't want you especially the rest of your friends here."

"I was threatened. I didn't want to get beat upped by Carla and everyone else's."

"Whatever. I need you guys to stay out here and keep watch. Akuma, you are coming with me inside. Apparently someone knew about the meeting and already took out the officials, all but one."

"Someone was already here? Is someone else after the same people that we are after? Could it be James?" Akuma asked oni.

"No. James would have arrested them and not killed any of them and pulled all their bodies in a ditch, especially leaving one alive and tied to a chair.?"

"Tied to a chair? So are we dealing with a Vigilante or what?" Mia asked her older brother.

"I don't know what we are dealing with. Whoever it is, he must be really sneaky because he or she managed to catch almost every off guard. In any case let's go Akuma. We're going to ask a few questions to the person tied to the chair."

"I'm going with you." Mai said.

"Sorry but this is our case, not yours."

"I know for a fact that a man named jose was behind the attack. I'm not sure if he was working alone and if he wasn't he could lead you to his partners. I know him better than any of you and if you could let me help you with the investigation, I will be able to track him down easily. I know how he works, what he thinks, and what moves he would do next." Mai told oni.

"Well since all of you already know what we're doing, you might as well join us inside. However, I'm going to need the rest of you to keep watch."

The three walked into the warehouse while the others stayed back and kept watch for anything or anyone suspicious that might come out or walk in. Once the three were inside they were met with what seemed to be eight dead yama uba soldiers. The one left alive was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, gagged.

Akuma and mai went to observe the dead bodies and noticed that some of them had their throats slit.

"Whoever the person was, he is definitely skilled. I'm kinda a little frightened to be honest." Akuma said.

"Agreed" mai said.

Oni walked over to the officer who was gagged and frightened of him. Oni ungagged him and he began to talk.

"P-Please don't hurt me! I already told him everything I know! Please just let me live!" the man yelled.

"Settle down. I am not here to torture you or do anything to you… unless you don't tell me what I want to know."

"I-I already told the other guy everything. Just let me go please!"

"Relax. How about we start with this other guy who came for you and your friends here."

"That crazy psycho tortured me and killed my friends! He-he wanted information about the attack on Academy of magic."

"What kind of information did he want to know?" Akuma asked as he walked over to the men.

"He wanted to know who was behind the attack! I told him that I only knew that jose was leading the attack and that he was going to be meeting one of his associates outside of tokyo, in a village called Role!"

"Did you tell him when the meeting will be?"

"Yea I did. I didn't want my throat slit like my friends. It was going to be 3 weeks from now."

"Interesting, do you know how the guy looks like?"

"He was about that kid's age." The men looked at Akuma.

"He was wearing all black outfit, black boots, a black trench coat, black tactical gloves, he also wore some sort of maks with lightning bolt,

"I have no clue who that kid could possibly be, but whoever he is you kids should tread lightly from now on. Something tells me that this kid most likely attends the Academy."

"Do you really think so?" asked mai

"It's a probability so just make sure you watch for any person who might fit the picture."

"Hey! You aren't going to leave me here are you!?" The man yelled at the three who walked towards the exit.

"Don't worry pal, law enforcement should be arriving any minute now to pick you and your buddies up." Oni said as he walked through the door with the other two.

"I'LL PAY YOU TO LET ME GO! PLEASE! COME BACK! PLEASE! PLEASE!" The three left the warehouse and joined back with the group to tell them what they found out.

The group then left and headed towards town, wondering who could this stranger be.

"Please... Please come back" The men cried these words over and over. A phone was strapped to the man chest.

"You've done your part... now it's time for me to do mine...me a favor die."

"PLEASE DON'T! The warehouse blew up and sparks went flying to the air. The city could see the massive explosion from miles away and this startled the team that had just been there minutes ago.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Oni yelled. He ran back to see what had happened and commanded the others to get back to the city.

"You guys keep going, I'm going back for oni!" yelled Akuma at his team.

"We're coming with you!" Mia yelled.

"No you aren't! I need you and the rest of the team to be safe mia! You hear me! I can't afford to lose someone else close to me! I'm begging you please!"

"... Fine! But come back safe!"

"I will." Akuma then ran back towards the direction of the warehouse and upon reaching it was startled. What was once a warehouse, was now a giant blaze of fire. What is going on?

The night ended with a question left on their minds. Who is the mysterious guy who found out about the meeting being held in tokyo? How did he manage to get there and get the information he was looking for so quickly? Was this guy the reason for the explosion? Whoever this stranger was, it seems that he is also after the people responsible for the attack. Whether he is on Akuma's side or not, they will take caution if they approach this mysterious fellow at Rold Village

To be continued...


	4. chapter 3 light

A week passed since the incident in tokyo and the two groups have been continuing to go to school and wait for the inevitable meeting. Akuma has been continuing to improve his skills day in and day out. His friends have been trying to stop him from over exhausting himself, but he continued to insist that if he wants to have a standing chance against a big threat, he will need to get better. Akuma doesn't want to rely on Dark Magic all the time alone because of the possibility of him turning on his own friends. Every night was the same nightmare that has been reoccurring ever since the day he lost his sister. This was a reminder for him to remember why he is trying to get better. Although oni and James had told Akuma to stay away from revenge, he wants the person who caused this pain to be erased from Japan… even if it kills him. Since the warehouse incident, it has been calm and nothing out of the ordinary has been going on. No signs of the mysterious man and any crime that could possibly be traced back to the yama uba member. The only thing that the students could do at this time was to continue going to school.

"I can't just stand here doing nothing but studying. I could use this time to get back to training." Akuma said as Professor Akaname was telling a story of his youth and his wins to the class.

"And so there I was… cornered by 30 ninja squats. It seemed like that was the end for me, but I found the will to fight and so I…" Professor Akaname said as he continued his story.

Akuma put his head down and looked to the right. His eyes immediately locked on to a guy who had black hair with a ponytail style.

"Since when was that student in my class? I never noticed him at all this week. It's probably the training that has me out of it. Could that be the guy that the yama uba officer was talking about? Oh who am I kidding, almost everyone these days have black hair a little bit long hell i have black hair. It's become a trend and very popular so the chances of him being the culprit is close to zero. This is like what? The 8th time?" Akuma thought.

*RING* The bell sounded to signal the end of class and the start of lunch. Everyone got their bags and walked out of the class. However, Akuma took his time packing his bags in hopes that the black haired guy fellow walked out before him.

"Akuma what's taking so long!" kat said at Akuma. The stranger looked at the source of the yelling and simply continued walking.

"Kat!" Akuma said quietly. Akuma looked back at where the black hlaired fellow was and he was gone.

"What did I do!?" Kat said.

"Nevermind… let's go get lunch with the rest of our team." The two proceeded to head to the lunch room and take their seats with the others.

"So then mai managed to take out these crooks in seconds!" Carla said to the group

"What did I say about this? No vigilante work! I don't want any of you involved in that." Akuma said angrily.

"Chill out shi, mai wasn't alone. I was there to help her out." Carla said to the red eyes boy.

"I don't care. What if something went horribly wrong!?"

"You need to relax Akuma. We can take care of ourselves just fine."

"Ugh fine. Just make sure you guys tell me if you go out and do any vigilante work so that I can know exactly where you guys are at just in case things do go wrong."

"Okay, but I doubt you will do anything helpful if you come exhausted after training so long." Mai said with a slight giggle.

"Ha ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh. Anyways, I saw a guy with a black hair with a ponytail that could possibly be the mysterious fellow that the yama uba o Officer had mentioned."

"What makes you think that?" Mia asked.

"Well uhhh… he has a ponytail?" Akuma said nervously.

"Akuma… you can't just go around and point fingers just because he has a ponytail. That's like the 10th time you said that and none of them were even the slightest suspicious." Manuel told the red eye boy.

"Actually, 10th time to be exact. Anyways, this time I am right. I am certain." Akuma said, crossing his arms.

"Ugh… fine, where is this guy at?" Carla asked.

"Well, I think I saw him go into the combat training room, but I could be wrong since kat kept blocking my view.

"HEY! I didn't know." Kat said.

"Let's go check then. If he sees us we'll just say that we happened to pass by and seem him sparring duh." Carla said.

"Ok, sounds like a good idea." Mia said.

The group headed towards the training room to see this mysterious fellow, but ended up bumping into him instead.

"Ouch!" Carla said. She had crashed to the guy that was reading a book.

"Oh my bad, I was too focused on my book." The guy said.

"Watch where you're walking my guy." Carla said angrily.

"Look I said I was sorry already."

"You're that guy!" Akuma said loudly.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Nice to meet you. But i have leave now." The guy said as he tried to walk around Carla and the others. Carla however, stepped to the side to stop the guy from heading towards his destination. She continued this pattern until the student responded to her actions.

"What are you a doing? Can you move please? I'm trying to go somewhere.

"Oh are we now? Carla said angrily

"Okay, since you don't to more, I will be sure to call you sunflower. Can you move Sunflower?"

"No! I can't asshole."

"Oh… your words hurt me. I will be sure to cry about it in my dorm room, which I will be heading towards now."

"Your sarcasm really annoys me you know?"

"I apologize for my sarcasm madam, allow me to remove myself from your presents." The boy turned around and walked the other way. Carla quickly walked towards the boy and placed her hand on his shoulder and stopped him from leaving.

" Carla, let him go." Mai said.

"You heard the cutie succubus, let me go."

"What did you say!?" Mai said angrily. Without a sign, carla had swung at the boy who had his back towards the group. However, the student moved to his side and quickly got around her and took her down by grabbing her arm and sweeping her legs. The boy now held Carla arm in a position where it can easily be broken.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mai pulled out her katana and her combat knife attacked the boy who held her teammate. The boy let go of Carla and turned his attention towards mai and back stepped to avoid the dual wielding attack.

"What's going on here?!" Professor Yuki-onna said as she walked towards the crowd.

"We were just having a friendly game of charades professor." The guy said to the instructor.

"By the looks of it, you three were fighting."

"He started it!" Mai said angrily smal.

"I started it? Unless bumping into someone accidentally is starting it then guilty is charged." The black haired boy with a ponytail student said.

"Why is it that it's always you Lee that has to start these ridiculous confrontations?" Professor Yuki-onna asked the ponytail student.

"I thought I made myself clear to call me haiku professor!"

"How about I make myself clear and tell you to go towards the detention room where you will be spending the rest of your lunch time at." Yuki-onna said with an annoyed tone.

"Might as well name the room haiku room since that's where I go just about every single day." The boy proceeded to head toward the room's direction and was gone.

"Sorry if he caused trouble for all of you. He can be a bit of a handful sometimes." Yuki-onna said.

"It's fine. We were just here in the wrong time." Akuma said. The professor then left and the group had begun to talk about what just happened. Everyone now had a small feeling that this student could possibly be the guy that the yama uba member had talked about.

"I still don't know how he knew my secret. DID ANY OF YOU TALK!?" Mai said out loud.

"NO! We wouldn't do that, you know that mai." Carla said, with sigh as the others nodded in agreement.

"In any case, we should keep an eye on him." Mia said.

"We shouldn't do anything! I'm going to alert oni about the discovery and all of you will let him handle it." Oni said. While he was arguing with the others, Carla walked up to the red eye boy and grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall.

"If you tell my brother anything, I will make it my mission to break your third leg. You understand?" Carla whispered to Akuma with a smile. Her eyes turned darker because of the humiliation she just went through and what he called mai.

"Okay." Shi's voice cracked when he said that. Fearing for his manhood that will most likely be gone if he did tell oni about the information.

"Good. Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm headed to my room. I need to go grab my book for the next class." Carla smiled and walked away.

"I guess we should head back towards the Lunch room and think about what we should do." Manual as they all left towards the lunch room.

Feel good inc.

" City broken down on a camel's back bitch's don't know cuz they don't know wack l" haiku earphones were pulled out of his ears by Carla who arrived into the detention room i guess he what's to die young(lol).

"Hey! What was that for? I was listening to one of my favorite bands!" haiku told the girl. Carla put the earphones on and listened to the song for a couple of seconds.

"Never heard of them." Carla said as she pulled the earphones out and placed them on the table, along with his iPhone.

"Never heard them!? You probably never heard of Gorillaz either huh!"

"Gorillaz what?"

"You're serious?" haiku took a deep breath then exhaled and sat back down to his seat.

"So are you here for my head because of what I did back there? If you are let me tell you, it's going to take more than words to get it."

"What you said back there pissed me off. I should really tear you a new one for doing what you did back there."

"Well you're going to need to buy me dinner before you do that sweetheart."

"Do you take any of this seriously? Carla said, getting annoyed by the student.

"I stopped taking things seriously a while ago. How about I apologize to you and your friends and pretend we ever met? Sounds good?

"I'll tell you what, you beat me in a sparring match tomorrow and I'll accept your apology and let you take me on a date."

"A date?" haiku took a deep breath and released it.

"Sorry, but I am not interested in a date right now."

"Then why are you still hitting on me then?" Carla asked as she got close to the student.

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Sorry, but this is how I am. I have been this way for weeks now and I can't really control it. I tend to talk this way with just about everyone. That might explain why I have absolutely no friends, but hey, what can you do? Am I right?"

"Well for starters, you can stop acting that way."

"Hmmm… nah. I'm fine with the way I am."

"Alright fine, if you win my friend and I will apologize for what we did."

"And if I lose?"

"I will get the satisfaction of beating you to a pulp and have you take me on a date."

"Well, after much thought I have no choice but to sadly accept your challenge."

"I'll see you tomorrow then Lee." Carla winked at the student and walked out of the room.

"It's haiku!" haiku got his iPhone and put on his earphones.

" city, broken down on a camel's back, bitch's don't know...perfect."

The day went just like every other day in school. Everyone studied, went to their classes, and did a little bit of training in their spare time. Akuma on the other hand, spent most of his free time training in the training room. The school had brought in recently Skynet in partnership with yorha newest android model that knew every fighting style known to man. It had a difficulty meter that allowed the person training to set if he or she wanted intense training or not as well as an option to use a specific weapon or fighting style to train against. These androids were very durable so it would manage to not get destroyed so easily. There were a few free to use androids in the room that had multiple students already occupying some of these. This didn't stop Akuma from continuing to train himself to become the best magic user he can be. The night went by smoothly other than the fact that Carla got herself into a predicament that she is really looking forward to.

Hand to Hand

"Professor Yuki-onna, I would like to make a request for today's sparring match." Carla said to the professor.

"What kind of request?"

"I want to spar with a specific person and he agreed to it."

"Okay sure. Who is the lucky person?"

"IT'S ME!" Lee screamed, as he spread his arms as if he were about to receive a giant hug. He wore a somewhat navy black long sleeve with a red sleeveless hoodie that he had on over his head.

"Lee!? Are you serious?" Professor Yuki-onna asked. Akuma spat his drink and began choking on the water he had left in him.

"What is she thinking?! Why do you always do something like this Carla?!" Akuma couldn't believe that Carla would challenge the guy who they ran into the other day. He didn't want anyone to get physically involved with him.

"Relax shi, I'm sure she can take this guy." Mai said.

"Yes I'm sure." Carla told Yuki-onna as she heard Akuma's voice correcting the professor of what his name is.

"Fine. Today's match will be Carla ribenji vs Lee castro.

Akuma spat out his drink and began to choke again.

"Castro!?" Akuma could not believe what he was hearing. He could not believe what the man in the old shop in Vict said was actually real. He would always leave his ring in his room or in his bag whenever he trained.

"Akuma did you hear what the professor just said!?" Mia asked.

"CARLA! YOU NEED TO FORFEIT THE MATCH NOW!" Akuma yelled.

"Why!?" Carla said loudly.

"This guy is the real deal! You're probably no match for him!"

"Don't be ridiculous! I can take him out with ease!"

"Mr. Shinigami! Take your seat and wait for your turn!" Yuki-onna said.

"Dammit! What am I going to do now! It's just a sparring match, I need to calm down. He wouldn't make a scene." Akuma thought to himself.

"You should really listen to your red eye friend over there. He seems to know who I am now."

"Who you are now?" Carla asked.

"BEGIN!" Professor Yuki-onna yelled.

Carla was caught off guard and haiku had used his Magic to dash close to Carla. He went for a straight punch that Carla barely managed to avoid by rolling to the right and began to use her her Enchanted spells to shoot at him. She shot several times, but none of the shots made its mark on haiku. He kept moving out of the attacks and ran towards the girl who was still on her knee swinging endlessly. He went for a high kick that Carla managed to avoid by ducking and she saw a opening in and use this as an opportunity to swung her fist at the boy who left himself open to the attack. He took note of what she was about to do and used the momentum to perform a roundhouse kick that allowed him to dodge the incoming attack and attack in one fell swoop. Carla was launched across the combat room and held her face that was damaged.

"So you're a hand to hand fighter and a magic user as well. Well, sort of." Lee said to the girl who sat on the floor.

"You talk too MUCH!" Carla yelled as shot her Enchanted spells repeatedly, launching several shots towards the boy in grey. He quickly avoided every attack and began to run straight towards Carla. Carla is not only a spell user by hand to hand fighter as well she swung her arm at the boy who stood in front of her, but it was useless. The student managed to move to the side and avoid the attack. He kneed the girl in the stomach and went for a kick to the jaw that sent the girl flying in the air.

"Carla!" Mia yelled.

She fell back down and slowly got back up to her feet.

"You're still standing? I applaud you. I haven't seen anybody stand back up after that attack."

"SHUT UUUP!" Carla eyes fired up and her arms had ancient language reading into them as she sped towards the student. She use a spell that would make her small explosion behind her and used the momentum to send her flying towards Lee. Her strength had dramatically increased by using an enchantment and she used to get to him caught him off guard and her attack landed. The strength behind the attack got him in the ribs and this made Lee cough out blood and was sent flying to the end of the combat room. Carla's rampage didn't stop there. She Enchanted her speed ran towards the fallen student and went for a jump attack that Enchanted her attack with tremendous force behind it. Lee barely managed to move his head to the right and the attack missed. The floor completely shattered and an explosion was created that sent Lee hurling to the side of the room. Lee had idea and used the momentum to get back to his feet, but the damage he had sustained from Carla's Enchanted punch was still lingering.

"RAAAAAHHHH!" Carla yelled, as she sped towards the student with a few spell. Along the way she shot several times at Lee who continued to avoid the shots by moving his body. Carla got up close and swung several times at Lee. Lee managed to disrupt every move by using his strength to chop the punch out of its intended target. Lee then grabbed Carla's arm when she swung her Enchanted punch at him again and he used the power behind the punch to his advantage and threw her over him. She was sent sliding away from him. She quickly got back up and ran at him again.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING!?" Carla yelled as he coughed out a little bit of more blood. Carla on the other hand, did have quite a few scratches and bruises, and was bleeding out of her mouth. She again ran towards Lee with intentions of beating him to a pulp. Lee pulled out his revolver, with a red engraved and shot several times at the demon eyed girl while running to avoid the rounds from hitting him. She didn't expect Lee to have any long range attacks and took the impact of the rounds. She still had some Magic enchantment left so she was able to take the attack head on luckily. She rolled out of the way from the other shots that were sent and ran towards the student that was running towards her as well. Both shot several times at each other and every round made contact with one other. Lee quickly holstered his pistols and both were ready to unleash their last attack. Carla's punch had every ounce of strength she had left in theenchantment and skinned Lee's face, but Lee's punch had landed on the left side of her face where her Temple is knocking her unconscious on the floor.

Lee coughed out more blood and collapsed to one knee.

"The match is over! Lee castro wins!"

"It's haiku." Lee said, breathing heavily after the intense sparring match which was pretty much a insane battle.

"Sis!" Mia yelled.

"Mia stay here I'm going to get Carla." Mai

said.

Lee who was on one knee got back to his feet and walked towards the unconscious girl who laid on her side. He crouched and was about to pick Carla up.

"GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM HER! Mai yelled, as she ran towards the battlefield.

"MS. Nakisaki! STOP!" Professor Yuki-onna yelled.

"Mr. Castro is going to take your friend to the infirmary."

"What?" Mai looked at the direction where the boy was and he had Carla on his arms, walking towards the exit.

"If you want to help your friend, I suggest you come with me!" Lee said loudly to mai as he stopped and looked at the small girl. Mai ran to their direction and both exited the area.

"The rest of Team can wait here until the end of class to see your fellow teammate." Yuki-onna said.

"The old guy from the shop wasn't lying when he said the castro family were strong. Does that mean that the ring actually has something special? This Lee guy doesn't seem someone who would do something terrible. The description that the yama uba Officer gave is different than what Lee was wearing. Could he possibly have that specific outfit hidden in his room? I'll just wait later tonight and go through his room, but wait…I don't know where his room is. I better ask nxy for his team's dorm room location." Akuma thought to himself.

Back with Lee and mai, they were walking towards the infirmary and began talking about the situation that had happened yesterday.

"Hey, I want to apologize for what I said the other day. I didn't mean it as an insult. I meant it as a compliment." Mai's face blushed.

"How did you know that I was a succubus?" Mai asked, as she looked down in embarrassment.

"Wait… you're a succubus?" Lee asked in a surprised voice.

"Wait! What! I thought you knew I was a succubus!" Mai face blushed even more, this time it was as red as her's hair.

"Oh… so that why you wear pants instead of a skirt to hide you're tail anr the fact that you're a succubus?"

"uh… yeah. Human's aren't the best when it comes to equality or a succubus these days."

"I can agree to that." The two made it to the infirmary and placed Carla onto the comfy bed.

"I want to ask you a question if you don't mind." Mai said.

"Hit me."

"Why did you carry Carla to the infirmary? You didn't have to you know."

"I'm the one who did this to her. That and I can't just stand by with my thumb in my ass and watch a person who is hurt stay on the floor without any help. It's in my nature." Lee said, staring at Carla who was asleep on the bed.

"Oh, I see… Can I ask you another question."

"Yea of cou" Lee began to cough out blood again and collapsed to one knee.

"Are you alright!?" Mai asked worriedly.

"I think Carla's attack caused some internal bleeding and probably fractured my ribs." Lee said, chuckling a bit.

"Let me help you get on the other bed! I'm going to contact the nurses about your condition."

"Yea, sure, thanks." Mai helped the student up and placed him on the other bed.

"I'm going now. I'll see you later if they let me see you."

"Thanks" mai walked out of the room and left to tell the nurses about the two.

Completed Puzzle

"So you want to know where's his team's dorm room is located? Nxy asked Akuma.

"That's right. I have reasons to believe that this student could possibly be the person behind the explosion of the warehouse." Nxy sighed at the statement and walked towards the window.

"Revenge seems to be a trend these days."

"Revenge? What are you talking about."

"It seems as though you aren't the only one who is trying to find the ones who caused the attack from weeks ago. Do you know about team that want dark after the attack Akuma?"

"Never heard of them. How does this so called team fall?"

"Well most of team was here in Academy during the attack. Light, Justin, and Eu were one of the many who were protecting the civilians from the attacks by demons and the Yuba Soldiers. When I was given the names of those who died on the battlefield, their names were on the list. Lee on the other hand, was just arriving from a mission during the attack and later found out about the death of his whole entire team."

Many things went to Akuma's mind after listening to what nxy said. When he first looked at Lee, he looked perfectly fine. No sign of aggression other than his sarcastic ways. However, Akuma can't to stop to think about how he is really feeling inside. Akuma had lost his sister and had felt as if he were in a pit of darkness. He couldn't imagine what Lee had to go through and unlike himself, Lee didn't have someone to pull him out of this pit. He had great sympathy for the student after hearing what nxy said.

"When I heard what happened to him, I couldn't imagine the pain he had to endure after learning about their deaths." Nxy said.

"Do you know how they died?" Akuma asked.

"I have a good idea how they died, but that's something you need to ask Lee himself. It's not my place to say."

"I understand. Can you tell me his dorm room number so that I can confirm if it's true?"

"Of course."

Akuma then headed towards Lee dorm room to find the last piece of evidence that would 100 percent confirm that Lee was indeed the person behind the explosion. He unlocked the door and walked into the room. The room had 4 beds, a bathroom, a perfect view of the city, and also very clean… somewhat. The three beds had their own section in each side of the room. Each of their area was clean and still had their owners stuff on them. Akuma walked over to one specific side and looked around. He found a picture of Lee and his team on this bed. The picture had a girl who was slightly taller than mia, but had the exact same smile. She had average long purple hair, purple eyes, light skin, and wore a grey jacket with sleeve lace skirt. The other two were males who looked average built, both wore the same tan assassin looking jackets, but had different strip of color on one side. Akuma put the picture down where it was and started searching underneath the bed. He found a grey briefcase and pulled it out from underneath the bed and opened it. There were quite a bit of photos of light and Lee together in places that looked unfamiliar to Akuma. He looked through the rest of the briefcase, but found nothing. He placed the briefcase back underneath the bed and walked towards a different bed. This time he found a grey messenger bag. He looked through the contents inside the bag and found what he was looking for, but it didn't match the description. There was a grey head band, tactical utility belt and a grey tactical jumpsuit and vest.

"The yama uba member probably mistook the grey color for black. In any case, I have found the culprit. Now I'm going to need to confront him about this and see what happens there. The worst possible thing is that we might end up trying to kill each other. I just hope it doesn't have to come to that." Akuma thought.

The next morning, Lee awoke to the sight of Carla on his bed.

"Hey honey, what are you doing up so early." Lee said as he placed a pillow over his eyes to stop the light from hurting his eyes.

"Early? It's 12 am already. How is that early?" Carla asked.

"It's still morning so I still have plenty of time to catch some Z's. It's also hard to move when you have a few fractured ribs you know."

"I told you that I was going to beat you to a pulp didn't I?" Carla asked, grinning at the student.

"Well you did do that… somewhat. So let me hear it."

"Hear what?"

"Your apology… I did win didn't I?"

"Oh yea you're right. I am sorry for acting like a asshole and to make it up for you, I will take you on a date." The black haired boy with a ponytail sighed at this statement and pulled the pillow out off of his eyes.

"I thought I told you that I'm not interested."

"Oh come on. It's the least I can do for you."

"How about just two friend going out to eat?"

"Yea sure two friends." Carla said, using her fingers as quotation mark around "Two friends".

"Well as you can see, this dinner meeting is going to need to be on hold. I can't really move around without hurting myself and I probably won't be out for a few days."

"Alright that's fine I'll see you when you get out." Carla got up and walked towards the exit.

"Hey Carla, you still look cute in those bandages." Lee said, grinning at his statement.

Carla's face turned red and and slammed the door behind door when she marched out of the room.

Hours passed and lunch had started. The team were at their seat eating the lunch and were talking about Lee.

"Lee seems like a nice guy. It turns out he didn't know that I was a succubus… till I accidentally asked him how he knew I was a succubus." Mai said.

"Well I don't like him." Mia said crossing her arms.

"What's so bad about him?" asked Manuel.

"He beat upped my sister that's why. Whoever does that to her is no friend of mine."

"The nerve of that guy!" Carla said, marching towards the team and taking her seat.

"What did he do sis?" Mia asked.

"He told me that I still looked cute with bandages on." Carla formed a fist with both of her hands and slammed them down to the table.

"Was that it?" Akuma asked.

"Yeah that's it! Can you believe the guy?"

"I will never understand women." Akuma said, as he placed his head down.

"So how is he doing Carla?" Mai asked.

"He has fractured ribs. That's all."

"It seems he is going to be stuck in the infirmary for a while." Manuel said.

"That's perfect. I will be able to go and confront him about this and with his injury, he won't be able to put up a fight if he does get aggressive. Oni hasn't been answering his phone so I'm going to need to take the initiative." Akuma thought.

"I manage to find out from a student where his team dorm room is at. We should all go and check for anything that could connect him to the person behind the explosion." Manuel said.

"Yeah! He is currently unable to move so now would be the perfect time." Mia excitedly said.

"Wait! Hold on! I already checked his room last night. There wasn't anything that traced him back to the meeting." Akuma said, trying not to sound like he is lying. He remembered not to scratch his head.

"WHAT! You went without us!?" Mia exclaimed.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I wanted to feel like an actual detective that's why." Mia crossed her arms again and frowned looked away from Akuma's.

"Forgive me mia. I didn't know you guys wanted to come along. You know that I would have asked you guys if I knew you were all interested." Akuma placed his hands in a praying position hoping for mia to accept his apology.

"Nope."

"Mia please."

"Hmm… Nope."

Akuma sighed and decided to head towards the infirmary.

"Where are you going?" Kat asked.

"Your second and command is going to his room to fetch a few things." Akuma proceeded to walk towards the infirmary. Seconds later, mia told her friends that she is going with Akuma.

"Why are you going with shi?" Carla asked.

"He owes me big time for not taking me to investigate." Mia said. She began walking towards the direction in which Akuma went. She managed to catch up to him but began to trail him since the direction wasn't towards his room. Akuma reached the infirmary and walked in while mia stayed outside and listened in to what was about to happen.

"Lee…" Akuma said.

"Hey, you're that guy from Carla's group right?"

"Yea I am. I came here to ask a few questions if you don't mind."

"Is that what your friends do for fun? Ask people questions every day?

"No not really. Well then do you mind?"

"No I don't. Shoot away."

"I know this is going to come out as weird, but are you familiar with the yama uba member organization?"

"Yeah I am familiar with them. Why?"

"There was an explosion a while ago that involved multiple yama uba Officers as well as soldiers. You don't happen to know anything about that do you?"

"I heard about the explosion, but didn't know there were any yama uba soldiers. It seems they got what they deserve."

"It's hard to tell if he is lying or not. That facial expression gives me no indication that he is indeed lying, but the outfit I found proves that he was the person behind the blast. I need to push him even further." Akuma thought.

"Yeah I guess you can say that. I've heard that a young looking man wearing what it seemed like a gery outfit was seen leaving the area before the explosion."

"… Well whoever this guy is I want to start a fan club for him since he is doing the public a favor by getting rid of these pathetic no lives."

"Do you hate the yama uba member? Is it because they are a demons amongst them group?"

"Don't categorize me with the people who discriminate against the demons. I have no issues with good demons like you're friends mai, but when it comes to the yama uba member, they piss me off."

"Why is that?"

"I recall that you wanted to ask a few Questions. This isn't an interrogation."

"Do you think it is?

"Why don't you just come out and say it! You think it was me who caused that explosion don't' you?" Lee clenched his bed and gave an angry look at Akuma when he asked his question.

"Yes I do. I went to your room last night and found what match the description of the person leaving the scene."

"What were you doing in my room? Who in the hell gave you permission to go through my stuff?"

"I had the authority to go through your room and look through your stuff."

"Wait a minute… I remember that voice. You were the one who was interrogating that yama uba officer weren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're looking for the same people who attacked the Academy aren't you?"

"And if I was?"

"Then I can help you."

"Sorry, but I don't need help. I just need you to stay out of this. Drop this revenge thing you are going for because in the end, it won't accomplish anything."

"Revenge thing? Who told you about them?"

"No one… like I said drop it and forget about it. You will accomplish nothing if you get your revenge."

"Won't accomplish nothing? Won't accomplish nothing!? What would you know about accomplishing anything!? All you manage to do is stand by and watch people do the lifting for you!" This began to anger Akuma because what Lee said was the truth. All Akuma managed to do was get people to do the things for him.

"Tell me… how many people have you saved?"

"None? Ok then, how many times were YOU saved?"

"Shut up."

"A lot huh? Ok… how many people died saving you?

"Shut up shut Shut up SHUT UP!!" Akuma voice cracked had enough of his talking and grabbed Lee by the neck and began choking him he want to end this asshole life right here right now.

"How… many… Akuma? *Gasp*" Akuma couldn't stop himself from choking him. He began to enjoy the sounds of the student trying to gasp for air.

"Do… *Gasp* you enjoy *Gasp* hurting others Akuma?" Akuma began to tighten his hand and before he could snap Lee neck, mia slammed open the door.

"AKUMA STOP!" Mia screamed. Akuma took back control of himself and let the student's neck go.

"*Cough* Why didn't you finish it you fucking coward?" Lee was getting air back to his lungs after the near death experience.

"Akuma what were you planning to do?" Mia asked. She was terrified of what she saw. Her eyes began to tear up due to horrific face that Akuma had. He was smiling when he began to tighten his grip on Lee's neck. His red eyes at the time was filled what it seemed like pleasure.

"I… I don't know… I'm sorry." Akuma quickly ran out the door leaving mia behind. She walked over to Lee who was feeling his neck.

"Are… are you alright?" Mia asked. Her eyes had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not the one who you should be checking on in the moment. You should go check on you're friend. He needs his friend right now." Lee laid back down and mia ran to find Akuma. She spent hours looking for him and she eventually found him sitting on top of the school's roof where he and sister used to relax.

"Akuma…" mia said.

"I couldn't stop myself. It scares me to say it, but I was actually enjoying choking him mia. If you would not have come in, I would have killed him."

"Why… why did you do it?"

Why? He… he asked a personal question that ticked me off."

"What kind of question?" Mia began walking closer to the red eye boy who sat near the edge.

"How many people… died saving me."

"Does he know?"

"I don't know." Mia held the Samurai tightly in her arms.

"Mia… do you think I'm a monster a demon?" Akuma asked, his body facing away from the girl with silver hair and blue eyes.

"I don't think you are a monster. I think you are somebody who wants to become something that can protect the ones he loves no matter what."

"I don't think this Dark Power will help me protect any of you, I think it might end up hurting all of you."

"It won't happen. I trust you enough to know that you won't allow anything like that to happen."

"Thank you mia really think you." Akuma turned around and held the girl tightly to him, holding on to the only thing that is keeping him ashore.

Arrival

The long anticipated meeting was just a day away Akuma, oni, and the rest of the teamhad reached Rola Village that was outside of tokyo. It was snowing heavily and the teams were sure to pack sweaters that would keep them warm while their stay at the village. A week before today, Akuma could not locat Lee anywhere in the school. He had left the infirmary after he had felt better and taken on a mission that was expected to be completed in two weeks.

"So where are we going to stay at?" Carla asked.

"We're going to stay at the Rola Inn that is a few blocks from here. I made sure that this hotel was safe for you two." Oni said, placing his hand on his sisters head.

"My legs were starting to kill me after walking that long trip. I can't wait to collapse on my bed." Akuma said. After walking a few blocks, the teams had finally arrived to the inn and were assigned to their rooms.

"This feels like heaven!" Akuma said as his face was against the bed.

"It does feel comfortable." Said Manuel

"Well enjoy it while it lasts because tomorrow is the big day and we're going to need to go over our plan right now." As the group began to go over their strategy, someone knocked at the front door and Akuma proceeded to open it. Behind the door was a young man wearing a grey headband and tactical outfit.

"What up red eyes how's it going?" Time seemed to have stopped for Akuma. He didn't expect Lee to just come walking in and exposing himself to what could possibly be his enemy. The information that his group managed to gather through the warehouse incident made it seem as though Lee specialized in stealth, but to simply knock on the front door was unbelievable. Oni had a cigarette in his mouth looked at the kid's outfit and throw his cigarette in the ground stomped on it to stop it with his shoe he took his greatsword and was ready to attack.

"WAIT ONI!" Akuma yelled.

"What do you mean wait? This dick the head who cause the explosion back at tokyo and who knows what he is planning to do here!" Oni said, ready to attack the student at any given moment.

"He wants to get the people behind the attack, just like us Men Chill out."

"What makes you think that? He could have easily lied to you just so that he can get all of us on a single building and blow it up."

"I talked with nxy. I know he won't do something like that."

"You talked with nxy about what?" Lee asked Akuma.

"Oh… umm just to ask him where your room was."

"Was that it?" Lee asked as he stared at Akuma.

"Yup that's it." Akuma scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well I don't care if he is on our side, he isn't staying here." Oni said, as he placed his weapon away.

"Okay… but don't come crying to me when you find out who else is going to be at the meeting."

"Wait! What are you talking about?" asked Manuel.

"I managed to get some information from some of the locals here that a man named jokester was going to be at the meeting along with another person named Aizen."

"Jokester and Aizen. are going to be there!?" Oni asked.

"I know who jokester is, but who is this Aizen guy?" Manuel asked oni.

"You've heard about the kidnappings that had been occurring in tokyo right? I have found out 3 days ago that a man named Aizen is believed to be behind these kidnappings. For what reason? That's what I have been trying to figure out."

"I came here to warn you guys that there are going to be yama uba member troops and thugs scanning the area of the meet. I'm going to take them out once the meeting has started and allow all of you to go in."

"I know that you specialize in stealth, but can you really handle all that? Oni asked.

"Of course… it's something that I have been good at since I was a kid."

"Then here's the plan, Lee will take out the soldiers outside of the cabin house and we will wait until we listen into any useful information that can possibly lead us to any other person who could be possibly involved. Once we have gathered enough information we will go in and finish them off.

"This is what they deserve for what they did to us… to sis." Akuma said.

Lee looked at Akuma''s eyes and was able to see what was inside of it. It had anger, despair, and determination.

"Akuma are you sure you want to get your revenge? Nothing good will come out of it." Oni asked the determined Samurai.

"… Yes I'm sure." Akuma said confidently.

"Very well, but Akuma I have a favor to ask."

"What is it oni?"

"Promise me that whatever happens, make sure to keep my sisters safe I'm not sure what might happen to me if things go south.

"We will all be safe." Akuma went to relay the plan to the others and mai insisted on joining them inside knowing that jose will be there. Akuma had no choice but to give in to the succubus demands. The others were fine standing outside and keeping watch for any other soldiers. Akuma asked Lee to come with him to grab a bite to eat and Lee agreed to go.

Silver hair twin sisters

While they were walking towards the exit of the building, Akuma began to apologize what had happened weeks ago.

"Hey Lee, I want to apologize for choking you back in school. There is something that I have that make me prone to anger and I couldn't control what I was doing."

"It's okay. Something tells me that we are on the same boat and from my point of view, I would probably had done the same thing if you were the one getting questioned."

"So… no hard feelings?"

"Yeah… no hard feelings."

"Where do you think you guys are going!?" Carla asked the two that were about to leave the Inn. She and her sister were there standing, crossing their arms.

"We're going to go get a bite to eat at a restaurant that's a few blocks away. Do you and mia want to go?" Akuma asked.

"Heck yeah we do!" The Silver Haired girl with blue eyes yelled as she wrapped her purple scarf around her neck and walked beside Akuma. As the other silver haired girl with purple eyes and walked by Lee's side and all four of them headed towards the restaurant.

"Lee you're not cold in that get up?" Carla asked.

"No not really. This outfit is designed to prevent me from getting cold in extreme cold weather. It pretty much cools me down or heats me up based on the temperature. It was created in Skynet. by someone who I work closely with.

"That's freaking awesome! You should really get me one too, but I want mine stylish."

"I'll be sure to tell him to make you one just the way you like it." Carla smiled at her and they continued on the snowy path.

"This is actually my first time feeling snow. I have never seen or felt snow in person and I am really enjoying the view."

"Are you serious Lee?" Mia asked.

"Yeah I'm serious. I'm from an area that never snows and it is usually dry and warm every day. I never liked the sun and prefer the cold winter feeling."

"Well this is the perfect place for you it seems." Akuma said. They made it to the restaurant and took their seats. They ordered a big meal for the four of them and munched down on it. They talked about school and funny stories that made everyone laugh. Their time together seemed as though they have known each other for decades. It was almost like a family enjoying a thanksgiving meal in the dinner table. They took their time eating, enjoying every second they had together before the big event. After they were done they decided to look around the village. The village didn't seem shady and instead felt welcoming to the four students. They entered gift shops and looked around trying to find something they felt was interesting. Akuma bought mia a puck plushy (from re zero i really love that anime lol back to the story) and Lee bought Carla a snow globe that had a shining moon that signaled the end of winter and the beginning of Spring. They made it back to the Inn and were ready to depart from one another.

"Hey Lee…" Carla said

"Yeah?"

"I want to thank you for the fun time I had. I really enjoyed it."

"I enjoyed it too. It was fun was it? It's been a while since I've had a bit of fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. There is only one way I can thank you."

"A thank you isn't even necessary. It was something that I…" Lee got cut off by Carla's lips that had made contact with his. He was caught by surprise and it took him several seconds to realize what was going on. Lee placed his hands on carla's waist and pushed her away.

"That was uhh… quite something. I better get to bed. You know I get cranky if I don't get sleep." Lee quickly walked away and headed towards his room. While this was going on, Akuma and mia were having a moment of their own.

"I had tons of fun with you Akuma." Mia said, as she smiled at the red eyed Samurai.

"I had fun too. The food there was amazing huh?!"

"Yea it was."

"Hey mia."

"Yes shi?"

Thanks for always being there for me."

"I will always be there for you Akuma. You're the many reasons why I never stop to think about not being a mage."

"Really?"

"Really. When I look at you, you give me energy and a reason to never give up on my dream and on you." Mia got closer to Akuma and held him tight.

"Mia what are you do" Akuma got cut off by the silver haired and blue eye girl who tiptoe her way up to Akuma lips and kissed him. For Akuma, it felt as if the world stopped turning just for him to enjoy the kiss that was laid on him. For a brief moment, everything that had been destroying him stopped. There was no Dark, no sadness, no anger, and nothing to worry about. He had never felt in ease since his sister death. Reality started to return and Akuma pulled his lips out of mia's.

"I uhh… thank you for that kiss. I will uhh… be on my way." Akuma walked towards his room and looked back at the short girl whose face was redder than his eyes.

"What am I doing? Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Mia said, talking to herself while slapping her head and walking back to her room. Carla and mia made it back to the room at the same time and saw each other's face. Both faces were crimson and opened the door to walk in. Inside was Elizabeth, mai, and kat who were waiting for them to get to bed.

"Why are your faces redder than shi eyes." Kat asked.

"MY FACE ISN'T RED!" Carla and mia yelled simultaneously. They both looked at each other and yelled again.

"WHY IS YOUR FACE RED?!"

"First off, where did you two go?" Elizabeth asked.

"We uhh… went with shi and Lee to go eat?" Carla said.

"YOU WHAT!" Elizabeth and mai yelled..

( SpongeBob meme reference)

"What did you two do!? Don't tell me you did what I think you did!" Mai said slightly blushed thinking about a naughty thought.

"I uhh… accidentally kissed Akuma." Mia said rubbing her hair.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Elizabeth, carla, mai and even kat yelled at the same time.

"That's worse than me kissing Lee!" Carla yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Mai, mia and Elizabeth yelled.

"Are you telling me that both of you went on a double date with those two asshole?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uhhh… yes?" Carla and mia said.

"Why would you do something like that?" Elizabeth asked mia.

"Why can't I?

"You're only 16 and he's 17!" Elizabeth said.

"I'm going to be 17 next week so it would only make a one year difference." Mia said, crossing her arms.

"And he is turning 18 7 months from now!"

"Then I guess I should do as much as I can before he turns 18 right?"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" Elizabeth and Carla yelled, both of their faces turning red visualizing a naughty scene between mia and Akuma.

"What about you Carla? I thought you hated the guy." Mai said.

"I never said I hated him."

"Well the fact that you tried to punch him the first time you met him seems to say you did."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Carla said as she went straight for her bed.

The girls continued to argue and kat just enjoyed the view from her bed. Meanwhile at the guys side, oni and manuel were already asleep and Akuma was laying down on his bed thinking about the kiss he had received from mia.

"Is this how mia really feels about me? This can never work. She is one years younger than me and if her brother and sister found out, I would be good as dead. Then again, she is turning 17 next week so I guess it can somewhat work. What am I thinking, I don't feel the same way she does… do I? I think of mia as a younger sister and not someone who I would be in a relationship with… she was my sister best friend I think. I need to stop thinking about this, this would never work and it shouldn't. I can't fall in love again, not after what happened to my sister. If something similar happened to mia, what will happen to me?" Akuma fell asleep after a while, with this in his mind.

Lee was at the roof of the Inn looking down at the village that was in front of him.

"I can't. No matter what I think about… I can't stop seeing the image of light when I'm around Carla."

Lee looked at the clouded sky that was dropping snow on this village.

TO be Continue...

"What am I supposed to do… just what am I supposed to do?"


End file.
